Silver Linings
by pinkiedoll
Summary: A silver haired girl has just transferred to Nanimori Middle; and she seems to have a connection to the tenth generation Vongola boss candidate. Ehh! See how things come to be, and if the connection turns into something more, or if the girl's secrets keep them from ever trusting one another.
1. Chapter 1

A wavering heart. Incurable shyness, and an unmistakable kindness.

I had watched him for a few years now. His tuft of almond hair. His honey coloured eyes. I saw his small smiles and his honest expressions. I watched as he grew little by little. I felt pained as he was bullied. I was powerless to do anything, because I was the same way.

My icey eyes and silver hair hidden to the eyes of my classmates. Thick rimmed glasses that allowed no viewing into my orbs. I was pushed, prodded and tormented. I stood up for him once, and had his bullying been lessened by my actions; I would have been happy. But unfortunately that was not the case.

I had wandered home, dirt on my face, and my tresses snipped.

It was near the end of my last elementary school year; when my mother delivered the news. I was moving. I had cried, not because I was leaving, no.

I cried because I would be unable to tell Tsunayoshi Sawada how I felt. That I wanted to be his friend. I wanted to stay in his life. I wanted to be able to see him smile.

*2 years have passed*

**Tsuna: **

I walked down the steet from my home, as was my usual routine. I yawned, stretched and was slightly suprised as to how my life had changed. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn, Bianchi, Sasagawa Ryohei, and a few others had entered my life. They were my first friends, and I absolutely loved having them around. Even Lambo; no matter how irritating he got. Maybe becoming the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola wouldn't be so bad. We had faced so many battles already; the fight for the Vongola rings.

I listened absent mindedly to the bickering between Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. A smile creeping up the edges of my mouth.

That's when I saw it. Silver. Flitting passed my line of sight. My head snapped in the direction, and I caught a departing glimpse. Reborn stiffened as I searched with my eyes. I saw it once more as we turned the corner. I felt my stomach drop, and anxiety began to creep up on me.

I watched as a petite girl, wearing the Namimori uniform, appraching the front gate with caution.

What I saw next suprised me. Hibari Kyoya; the disiplinary commitee leader was talking animatedly with her. A small tinkling sound resonated, and she kept her head down. I felt his eyes glaring at me.

"Sawada."

"Hie! H-hibari-san! What is it!"

He raised his tonfas, "Help out new student to her class. 2-A is yours is it not?"

I nodded feircly, Gokudera making comments about being my right hand man and not allowing that type of confrontation next time.

I turned toward the petite girl. Her fingers fidgeting through her long silver tresses. That color...I felt my heart drop once more.

She bowed slightly,

"Sawada..it's been a while... allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Kurai Yuriashimia."

"Yuriashimia-san..."

She looked up at me, her eyes stunning me into place. A crystal blue, her lips parted slightly, and a small smile played on the edges. She adverted her gaze, and Hibari stepped in front of me.

"You look after her, herbivore. If I hear about her being bullied, I'll bite you to death."

I nodded fiercly once more as he walked away. Geez, he sure was protective over this girl.

Kyoko and Haru made quick friends of Kurai. Reborn had a mischevious smirk on his face since meeting her. Oh man, what was going to happen now?

**Kurai:**

I could not help but notice that Tsuna was, different. His laugh rang out and my heart beat faster. After all these years, and he still was kind. Though he was more confident, and he had made plenty of friends. Kyoko and Haru were lovely girls, their warmth radiated and I had a quick liking to them.

HIbari glared as he watched us walk by. I shot him a small smile and watched his stern expression soften. He was a sweetheart, honestly. His family and mine went back for many generations.

It had been a year after I moved, and Hibari had found out about why my hair was so short. I dismissed the bullying, knowing that dwelling on it would only hurt me in the long run. The children hadn't known what family I had come from, and that was by my request.

In truth, I was the daughter of an underground mafia family. Yuriashimia was my given name, but the mafia I belonged to was the Yura clan. Whatever deals and trades that were rejected by the Vongola were handed to my father. I was inline to be the tenth generation Yura boss. We were like the wind that tangled your hair, no matter how many times you would set yourself right, we would return and create the same mess. Which is why we prided ourselves in the length of our hair.

Hibari had been a force to reckon with, and I think that that may have been a partial reason why he took his job as the head of the disiplinary committee so seriously. I smiled at the thought. He was rough around the edges but he trully cared about the other people around him, and their well being, whether he would admit it or not.

I found that everyone had stopped walking. My cue? I ran straight into a hard surface. I soon found that the hard surface had been Tsuna's back. I released a small, oof, and looked up apologeticaly to Tsuna. I then felt hands steady me as I opened one eye. His face was close to mine, and I squeaked in suprise.

"G-gokudera, was it?"

He tched and pushed me upright.

"Don't make it a habit to cling to Juudaime."

Juudaime? Boss? Huh?

Tsuna waved his hands frantically in front of him, murmuring something about not needing to keep up with formailities.

"Yo, Tsuna, we might want to pick up the pace or we're going to be late. Naizu sensei will not be as nice as he was yesterday, he's skating on thin ice and I dont think it will take much to break it." The young man before me put his hand behind his head and laughed good naturedly.

Yamamoto. His cheerful demeanor helped coaz back my gentle exterior after Gokudera's rough approach. I heard a tinkling laugh and couldn't help but smile. Kyoko.

I felt welcomed as it was. The door slid open, and I trailed behind my new and old aqquanitances. I was pulled to the front of the room.

The older gentleman, whom I assumed was the Naizu sensie of which they had previously been talking of; wrote my name quickly on the board.

He cleared hsi throat gruffly, and an eerie silence loomed over the classroom. Little whispers came to my attention.

"She's cute."

"Her haiiiir!"

"My team..."

"Wow..."

"ATTENTION! This is Yuriashimia Kurai, her family just moved back to Namimori after her father's job. Get along."

He turned to announce the next period as a study hall.

With that he gestured for me to sit next to Yamamoto; which I was greatful for. I felt stares as I walked down the thin aisle of desks. Tsuna's eyes gave me a look of worry and welcome I smiled at him, and what happened next, I wasn't expecting.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't stare at the new girl. She doesn't want to be friends with a loser like you."

Tsuna looked down at his desk, his mouth turning down in a frown. Gokudera and Yamamoto chastised the speaker. I swallowed my pride, and before I realized what I was doing, I had strode over to Tsuna's desk. The class went silent.

"T-tsunayoshi..."

He looked up at me, his face suprised and a questioning look rising on his face. I bit my tongue, and allowed the words to spill from my mouth.

"Tsuna... Will you please go out with me."

I heard clicks and scuffles. Jaws had dropped to the floor.

"N-nani! K-kurai-san!"

I pulled his chin up to look at me, our blushes matching.

"You don't have to answer right away. B-but..."

I leaned in, and placed a small, soft kiss on his cheek. I then stood straight and strode to my desk. I saw the tips of his ears go red while the class errupted in ehhhs?!

Kyoko clapped her hands and congratulated Tsuna. I pulled a book from my bag and began reading.

I didn't miss the pair of obsidian eyes watching the entire scene. I smirked into the pages.

I'd kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkie's Part: Hello there! Allow me to formally introduce myself! For those of you who haven't read my stories before, you can call me Pinkie :3 This would be my fourth fan fic! I do apologize if you do not like noncannon characters and altered storylines! Gomenasai! I've gotten some positive feedback on my test chapter; so I believe I will continue with this. I will apologize early if the updates are irregular. I am a hard working girl; and I have another story (Kuroshitsuji) that I am also updating at the same time :3 Without any further chit chat; onward march!**

**Chapter 2**

**Tsuna:**

I was still shocked. My face was hot. Everything was.. d-did Kurai-san just..?

Gokudera was in the background as all of this was setting in. Yamamamoto was laughing per usual. Students were crowding me, and with a quick look back I caught a smirk on Kurai's face. It was strikingly similar to that of Reborn's.

Please don't let Reborn be a part of this...

I didn't miss the lonely look on Kyoko's face as she congratulated me, for what I do not know. I was still lost in thought throughout the remainder of the day. I couldn't concentrate. The place where Kuria's soft lips touched my skin; burning.

**Kurai:**

I was unable to believe that I'd actually pulled a stunt like that. On my first day, in front of the entire class nonetheless. I'd been ambushed in the cafeteria afterwards. Girls asking me why I'd gone after Tsuna; when there where other boys like Gokudera and Yamamoto in the class. I scoffed, and laughed lightly. These girls did not recognize me...

This was just too perfect. But at the same time, my heart felt heavy, and my face had fallen into a lonely look. The girls did not miss this mood change. Their chatter shifting into that of-

"Let's be friends Yuriashimia-san!"

"What's your secret?! How is your hair so perfect?"

Wouldn't you like to know.. It was a gruelling process. Similar to what geisha's in early Japan had to go through. I shuddered inwardly.

I felt fingertips touch my locks. I quickly retreived them from prying fingers.

"Please refrain from touching."

My voice had come out quite firm and more repremanding than I had intended. I took in the fallen face of the girl I'd silently chastised. Her eyes shined as if threatening to release pent up tears.

"G-gomen...I didn't mean to..I.."

I placed my hand on her arm; trying to undo some of the damage. I still wasn't used to social interaction. I had begged my father to allow me to return to Namimori.

I softened my look, and apologized. I gave her a background of what happened when I was younger. I watched recognition flick across some of their faces. They stepped back.

"Kuro Kurai? The little black sheep from elementary? Gee, you sure grew up. I never knew that you would look so different without glasses."

"I never forgot the feeling I got when you mercilessly hacked away at my hair..."

My eyes were grazing the floor, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned. My eyes resting on Kyoko.

"Kurai-chan; let's eat together." her bright smile caoxing one of my own.

"Certainly!"

Kyoko and I walked away arm in arm as the other girls where left speechless.

**Tsuna:**

"Ne, R-reborn."

The tiny infant dressed in a smart suit turned towards me. His ridiculously well groomed sideburns never moving an inch.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I'm not Dame! D-do you think Kurai-san really..."

I heard Reborn chuckle.

"Either she really likes you, or she was making a point to the class. Tsuna, as a mafia boss you can't get embarassed when a woman comes up to you. Especially like that. Have you given it any thought?"

"N-nani?! Given what any thought?"

"Are you going to accept her offer, or reject her?"

I knew he was right, and I knew I had to answer her.

"Etto... gahh I don't know Reborn! I'm no good with girls! You see how I am with Kyoko-chan!"

As if to jinx me, both Kurai and Kyoko rounded the corner. I made brief eye contact with Kurai before looking away. Kyoko giggled and l looked up quickly.

"Ma, I think I'll leave you two at it."

She gently picked up Reborn, gave me a knowing look and walked away.

"K-kurai-san!"

She tilted her head, "Hai, Sawada-san?"

"D-did you r-really... ano..."

I saw her lips twitch up in a smile, and she took a step towards me.

"Tsuanyoshi, if you're uncomfortable, just let me know. I can back off ya know?"

She placed her hand on my shoulder. As if reading my mind, she looked directly into my eyes.

"I do like you. I have ever since we were little. I can settle for being friends, okay? I've seen how you look at Kyoko. If I'd been here before..I wonder if things would have been different..."

"What do you mean... you mentioned that before.. Have we met before Kurai?"

She turned to look at me, a sad expression swimming in her eyes.

"Mhm, I'm a little sad you've forgotten about me Tsuna.. then again, we never really spoke. I stood up for you once in elementary school. Hmm, perhaps..."

She fished something out of her pocket. She placed a thick pair of glasses on her face, she puffed her cheeks slightly, and pulled her hair into a sode ponytail.

Then it clicked. Once upon a time, there was once a little girl in my class who stood up for me.

She had really thick glasses and her eye color was a mystery. Her silver hair waas the butt of everyone's jokes, but she never got upset.

It was the usual time, I was on the playground drawing with sticks in the dirt. A group of boys from the same class came up and smudged out my work. The jeers and name calling being egged on by the girls.

She had come running up, fists clenched and yelling. She stood in front of me. She had been knocked to the ground. I had gotten up to find a teacher to save her. When I'd returned, there were locks of pale hair on the ground, and wet puddles.

I came to my senses, and took a step forward. Kurai had removed the glasses and stood awkwardly before me.

"K-kurai... I never meant to leave you there... ano, I..."

Her bright smile caught me off gaurd.

"I know Tsunayoshi. You went for help. I was too ashamed of what happened that I ran home. I thought that if someone stood up, the bullying would stop..but, it went back to normal the very next day. My mother transfered me at the end of that week. I don't blame you for forgetting me."

I heard her voice crack, I felt something hard hit me on the back. I stepped forward clumsily and found myself steadied. When I had opened my eyes, I realized that Kurai had steadied me. Her shaking shoulders under my palms, and her hands covering her face.

I patted her back awkwardly, before she snaked her arms around my torso.

"G-gomenasai Tsuna.. but can...can I stay like this a little longer.."

She hid her face in my vest, and I cradled her, soothing circles in her back. After a few more moments she pulled away.

"Arigato."

Her eyes red and flushed, a light pink dusted onto her cheeks.

"Please, don't tell anyone what happened here.."

I nodded, and handed her my pocket hankercheif. I smiled warmly at her.

"Secret is safe with me Kurai-san."

She nodded, "I'll wash this before I return it."

She pocketed it, and walked away. I slumped against the wall. Reborn coming out once the coast was clear.

"Reborn! Why did you push me?!"

"Dame-Tsuna. When a girl is fragile, you comfort her. Oh, and Dame-Tsuna.."  
"What Reborn?"

"You never gave her your answer."

I felt my face get hot.

"I think, for now... we should just be friends."

Reborn smirked.

"Oh? We shall see Tsuna."

"You act as though you know what you're talking about Reborn."

He turned, tipped his fedora and disappeared.

**Kurai:**

_He just wants to be friends. _I had known that. I had known since the words spilled from my lips that he wasn't the type to just jump into something without knowing someone first. It didn't stop me from aching, no. It didn't stop me from being hopeful.

I sighed, then, realizing my mistake. I threw my hands over my mouth, and ducked into an empty classroom. I was lucky that it was still lunchtime. I was more lucky that Tsuna hadn't heard me. Reborn had tipped his fedora at me, so I had assumed I was caught. I pressed myself against the door, waiting to see if any further words would be exchanged.

"Kimi..."

I turned, and came face to face with Gokudera.

"Were you spying on Juudaime?!"

"Nani! What logical reason would I have to be spying on him!"

"You embarassed him in front of the class! That's just evil!" With every partial sentence his voice got continuously louder and louder.

"I won't forgive you if you end up being like those bast-"

I panicked, and placed my hands over his mouth. I had him held against a wall. A blush rippled through his features as his eyes widened. My face was very close to his.

"I have no intention of causing Tsuna any harm. Ever. I care for him more than you will ever know. He was a first love of sorts for me. Do not put me in that despicable catagory of people who look down on him. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded. I pulled my hands away, I sighed and turned to leave, but he caught my hand.

"I'll help you."

"H-help me? With what!"

"Help you get closer to him. Juudaime is an honest and kind man, Yuriashimia. You've got a competetion going in you wanna win him over. Kyoko's got his eye."

My heart sank, not my newest friend.

"I can't compete with her. She's fantastic."

"It seems you started already. This is a serious business. You can't back down now."

If only I had sensed the deeper sense in his words than what they sounded like. Perhaps I could have avoided so much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Can I just say, that I am EXTREMELY loving the feedback :3 It makes my day whenever I get a review or a new follower. So thank you thank you thank you :3 insert large quantities of hearts right here!**

**Following that statement; if there are an suggestions that you feel would benefit the story or anything; feel free to pm me :) maybe we can work something out! I've felt a sudden surge of inspiration for this story right now; so I'm trying to break from my others so I can focus on this one solely for a little bit. :0**

**FUN FACT!**

**Whilst I write chapters, I have KPop blaring out of my computer speakers :D**

**My favourite jams whilst I write are currently UKiss, BEAST, G Dragon and 2NE1.**

**Without further adieu; here is chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tsuna:**

After my little talk with Reborn, I felt slightly uneasy. I liked Kyoko; but Kurai; she was just so bold. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I should have been paying more attention; because I ran smack into someone in the hall.

I fumbled to correct myself; apologizing all the while.

I paused to see if my words were making any effect.

"HIE! Gokudera! Why such a scary face?!"

Hayato looked up at me, his brow furrowing deeper.

"Juudaime; I have a favor to ask."

**Gokudera:**

_Kurai was adamant. She liked the boss; she filled me in on what happened between the two of them in their younger school days. I felt sorry for her; but at the same time admired her strenghth. If the boss were to find comfort with someone like her; maybe he would become more of a mafia boss; however, I thought his compassion also made him a good boss. Kyoko helped with that softness, and that was without mention of the issue with Haru._

_Someone collided with me; multiple apologies falling from their mouth. I felt my face turn to irritance; and then the face suddenly registered to me. _

_Juudaime! I ended up putting my thoughtless plan into action._

"N-nani Gokudera?"

"Juudaime, would you be okay with giving me advice?"

The only thing I could come up with, was to first see how the Boss felt about Kurai. He turned an astonishing shade of pink when Kurai kissed his cheek. The only way I could think of, was to see if he was jealous.

"Uh...ano, I'm not...er-"

I looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I can do my best..what's up?"

"Well, honestly; I've got a bit of a crush..and it's something new."

I could see the confusion flicker across his face. I was not good at lying to the boss, but if this was for his benefit. I'd speak to Reborn-san later. Maybe even tolerate Yamamoto.

**Kurai:**

I had walked back to class after my run in with Gokudera. My heart was beating so fast. I was probably close to an anxiety attack. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began playing games. I was eagerly anticipating the beginning of my last class, and the fact that I'd be able to go home and shower. I felt sticky and sick. I put my head into my arms on the desk and sighed.

"Ciaosuu!"

I peeked up and saw that smartly dressed infant sitting on the corner of my desk.

"Hai?"

If I remembered correctly this child's name was Reborn?

"You seem to have caught Tsuna's attention."

"Ah, but all he wants is to be my friend..." My voice was low, and I was suprised at my tone. Sadness laced into the words.

Reborn smirked.

"It's a battle. I think you are aware of his current feelings for the class idol?"

"Kyoko is great! I could definitely see Tsuna being happy. If that's what it takes; I'd give anything."

"You're pretty loyal for an aquantince...Kurai."

"I'm a black sheep, I tangle everyone's plans. If I can step back and let things fall into place, I'd be more than happy to do so. Why the sudden interest, cutie?"

He smirked once more; that expression spelled out trouble, and I didn't like it one bit.

"What do you know...I don't like that expression on your face."

I mumbled, and found my face being pressed gently with a barrel of a pint sized gun. My eyes widened slightly.

"Who are you really?"

The question struck me as odd.

"What on earth do you mean, get that thing out of my face."

He pushed the barrel into my cheek.

"What does it sound like. You don't act like an ordinary girl; Yurishimia."

My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Wouldn't you like to know.."

"I'm sure you'll figure us out after we dig up everything about you. It was a nice chat, ciao!"

With a tip of his fedora, he skipped off the desk and walked out of the classroom in time for the bell to ring and students to file in.

I was dumbstruck, and the rest of the day flew by.

*after the final bell*

I was walking by myself; to try and think. Reborn had suprised me. Just who was that infant? Then it clicked.

That yellow pacifier... Arcabeleno.

I smacked my forehead harshly.

"Oh Kami! Why am I so stupid!"  
"What's the matter, Kurai-chan?"

I turned to see Kyoko approaching me, her bright smile causing an insufferable amount of guilt to drop through my stomach. Could I be friends with her, whilst trying to win Tsuna over? I smiled meekly at her. This was beginning to be too much; and it was only my first day! Why did I have to see him? Why did she have to be so kind?

I felt her hand drop onto my shoulder, I made eye contact, but had to draw away my gaze.

"Mmm, Ku-chan, would you wanna walk home together?"

"Ano, Kyoko, I think it'd be best if I walked alone. I'm in a pretty odd mood, I wouldn't want to ruin yours."

I smiled the best I could muster, and shrugged her hand off. I caught it, bowed slightly and skampered off before I could let my anxious tears well over.

I wanted nothing more than to crawl under my covers and wallow in my thoughts.

The walk home had been long, and calming. By the time I'd reached my front door, I was much more calm than I had been when I'd ran away from Kyoko. Now, if only I could maintain my calm composure until I could make it to the shower to watch away all these swirling emotions.

I unlocked my front foor, and quietly stepped into the hallway removing my shoes.

"I'm home." I said quietly as I entered the living room. I stopped in my tracks. Sitting at the table was none other than,

"Oh, Kuku! You're home, your friend stopped by! It's been awhile since we've seen little Hibari!"

I cursed under my breath, why, why did I have to jinx myself?

"Yes, yes it has." I said through gritted teeth.

My mother stood, "I'll go make some snacks! Why don't the two of you catch up in your bedroom Ku?"

"Oh, that's just lovely. Thanks for the idea."

No! That's the worst idea ever! As much as I would love to sit and talk with the one person who will notice each change in my face after a long, emotional day; I'd rather just shower and sleep.

Hibari stood up, and followed me up the stairs. Once he was seated and my door was closed. I sighed, and turned towards him.

He wasted no time in leaping into my offences for the day.

" Your first day, and you've already done the unthinkable. Including indecent displays of affection, to herbivores even! You provided unusual social antics, and-"

His words caught mid sentence. I turned to glare at him, and once he caught my eyes. He stood up and strode over to me. His fingers traced underneath my eye.

"Tears?"

His expression hardened. His teeth gritted, his fists clenched.

"I'll be right back."

I caught him by his collar;

"Hold on there Tonfa crazy. Jee, if you were this adamant about getting a girlfriend..."

He raised an eyebrow, and then glared.

"I told that herbivore; that if you were bullied..."

"It wasn't that, and it wasn't his fault; entirely."

"Oh?"

I bit my lip, and gestured for him to sit. I started to explain my first day to him, I left out key components; which I'm happy he didn't catch onto. After listening for a good while, he had made quite a few side remarks about how no one was to know that I wasn't bitten to death like other students would have been.

I laughed heartily, wiping tears from the edges of my eyes.

"Oh, ky-chan. You're so funny." I laughed with one eye closed. He smiled softly.

"Seriously, Kurai, if there is ever a problem, I'll be there to talk to you. Don't hesitate."

"You're willing to lose your ferocious title, to assist me?" I feigned innocence and shock. He growled and punched me lightly across the table in the shoulder.

For such a tolling day; I'm actually glad to have old friends like Hibari. I smiled as he began to give me the details about the dicipline he had dealt that day. The sun was setting, marking the end of my first day back in the groove of Namimori.

**Tsuna:**

I was dumbfounded. Gokdera liked Kurai?

After the events that jumbled my thought process as of current; I couldn't stop my head from spinning. Kurai; the girl who I'd known once upon a time in elementary school. Who kissed me. Who asked me out.

Was that okay? I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I threw my hands up to my head and briskly ran them through. Ugh! Why was my head racing!

I then saw flashes of Kyoko, Haru and Kurai.

Haru; my neighbor who likes me; in a crazy way. Whilst in hyper deathperation mode; I'd saved her from drowning; that was then she declared her love and determination to be my bride. I shuddered. Friend. Friend. Friend.

Kyoko; my class idol. Younger sister to Ryohei; my family member as Reborn would word it. My current crush. My eyes set so firmly.

Kurai; the girl who stood up for me once. Who had been dealt personal damage on my behalf. Who touched her lips to my skin. Who declared her like for me in front of the class; whether out of actual like or to prove she could make her own decisions with who she would speak to; unknown to me.

But Gokudera liked her, was it alright for me to drop everything I'd known and start over nuetral with Kyoko and Kurai?

I pulled at the sides of my hair. I was so lost. I knew that that night; I'd have a lot of thinking to do. Along with homework that I had no idea how to start.

I already knew that getting it finished would be a hassle, because Reborn would have some antics planned as soon as I walked through the door.

"Why does being a mafia boss have to be so difficult?"

As I walked from the building, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and a sad looking Kyoko were waiting for me.

"What's up Kyoko?" Ryohei asked, rather loudly.

"Nothing; I'm just worried about Kurai-chan. She went home with a lonely look on her face.."

"She probably had an EXTREMELY long day, Kyoko. Don't worry about it too much."

Kyoko flashed a smile and nodded in agreement.

Just hearing her name, made me start thinking of what I was going to do. A chesire smile crept up in my mind; and I knew that I would have to talk to Reborn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinkie's Part:**

**I apologize for my extended absence. I was working a lot and recently got into a serious car accident. I'm fine, but whilst on bed rest, I decided to update for you guys. Dedication at it's finest. Just kidding. But seriously, thank you to all who have stuck by and have given reviews, follows and favourites. I sincerely appreciate it. **

**I will however, inform you lovely readers, that I am debating on how this story will turn. **

**Reborn:**

I watched. I observed, and I couldn't help but be a slight bit more than mildly amused. Before me, sat my student. The Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, fidgeting in his seat. I crossed my legs, and reclined further into the chair settled on his desk. The cup of espresso smoking slightly as the auroma assaulted my nostrils. I sipped slowly, and eyebrow raised. He made short eye contact, and then looked away.

"Dame-Tsuna... you're acting like a lovestruck teenage girl. What ails you so much?"

His index fingers began to collide with one another as they made a bridge. They separated, and came together once more. A deep pink dusted his cheeks before he placed his hands on his thighs and put his face down on the desk.

"I don't know what to do Reborn! My head's all fuzzy!"

"Having issues?"

He nodded.

"What types of...issues?" I couldn't hide my smirk.

He ran his fingers through his hair in a show of panic. My smirk boarderline predatory as I watched different emotions flit across his face.

"I-it's about girls..."

I lost it. I found myself lost in laughter. I came down from my chuckling fit as I noticed the red from Tsuna's adorable blush reach from his neck all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Reborn!"

I jumped to set myself just before him, my therapist disguise in tow. Complete with a miniature pencil and a notepad.

"Start from the beginning."

I smirked once more from beneath my fedora.

**Tsuna:**

Talking to Reborn about my problems was utterly embarassing. I felt oddly lighter though, so I had to give him credit where credit was due. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought of having to ask him for help again.

I shifted uneasily in my seat. He was right though. I should pace myself, but be honest at the same time. Kyoko was currently my crush, there was no denying that fact. Kurai just popped back like a blast from the past; though I had rekindled some sort of flame and was sure that I'd come to care for her as I did for everyone; I couldn't let that blind me from my first goal. Earning Kyoko's heart.

I inhaled sharply and instantly deflated.

"Yosh! I can do this! I'm a powerful mafia boss, this is nothing for me!"

I pulled off my bunny slippers and climbed into bed. I shuffled under the covers and awaited for sleep to claim me. I just hoped that the following day would be something less eventful than today had been.

I'd try and reestablish a regular friendship with Kurai, and then let her down gently. I pressed my face further into my pillows, the light snoring of Reborn proving to be some sort of relaxing, though odd, lulaby.

_The whiteness spread out, a small set of sobs richocheted off the silent borders of this vision. The edges blurred as I tried to realign my sights. The white stretched on, and my padded footsteps heading in the direction of the pianful sobs. I felt my eyebrows knit together in frustration as I continued on._

_Eventually the white ended, and a small portion of green greeted my vision, I hesitantly stepped onto this new ground. The sounds of sniffling getting closer and closer. As I rounded the corner that looked remotely close to the local elementary school, I stopped in my tracks. I was suprised when a young boy with mousey brown hair passed through me, fear written across his face plainly. He was running away from something._

_I heard children laughing then. I saw as they pushed a little figure between them, and then a flash of silver and a shriek as the children scattered after kicking dirt at the figure. The other children stalked off, continuing whatever conversation that they had carried previous to the incident. I then saw that it was a little girl._

_There, on the ground, sat the little girl with pale hair and thick rimmed glasses, clutching at pieces of her shorn hair from the ground. I stayed rooted to the spot, but found myself closer as the sequence brought me closer._

_"I-if it made it even a little bit... e-easier for him.."_

_I watched as she picked up her head. Her cut hair fisted in her tiny palms as the little girl removed her glasses. She wiped at her eyes fiercly. The icey hues matched the pale silver hair in hues of lavendar that danced in the light._

_She turned, and walked away, leaving the bits of her cut hair on the ground. The little puddles of water where she shed her tears and the pieces of hair the only evidence that she had been there at all._

_Just as her back retreated from the playground, the little boy returned, pullling the sleeve of an off duty teacher who looked relatively annoyed._

_The boy ran to the place he had last seen the little girl, an picked up a piece of the hair. He turned to the adult, and gestured that the girl and the other children were gone. The teacher shrugged and began walking back in the direction he had been dragged from._

_I then made eye contact with the little boy. The similarities in his worried eyes mimicked in mine._

Warmth filled the honey eyes as he realized his vision was swimming with tears. He sat up quickly and wiped away the slipping emotion from his face.

Reborn's words ringing in his ears.

_"You think you know where your heart leads you, Dame-Tsuna, but remember, humans are fleeting animals persuaded easily though emotion."_

Tsuna shook his head harshly, and peered over at the clock on his night stand. He shifted out of bed and began getting ready for school. No doubt Hayato and Takeshi were on their way to his home to walk with him to school. He stretched his limbs and shrugged into his school jacket. He barely noticed that it was not Reborn who had awakened rudely.

"Today, is going to be really...really off."

Kurai had slept rather soundly after her visit with Hibari. Hibird had helped as well. She now felt relaxed as she shifted out of bed and stretched; pulling her school uniform into her arms as she shuffled to the bathroom to bathe.

That is, she had felt relazed before she checked the messages on her phone. The voice that brightly greeted her, and then turned quite serious on the message caused her stomach to drop. She gently put down the device, and climbed into the shower.

After she was clean, dressed and wide awake, she began her trek to the school. Though a lonely walk by herself it would give her a chance to think.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. From the bold confession the day prior, to the emotional reunion in private, to the declared assistance from one old flame's friend, to the oddly enlightening visit from the demon on Nanimori, to the much unwanted message on her phone...

She shook h er head, as if to try and allign each trouble on her mind, so she could try and tackle each one at a time instead of headon into the stampede. She averted her gaze upward and over.

She had began to admire the scenery, enjoying the fact that she was once again in the town that she had once felt so comfortable in. She sighed, as if to release all of her issues into sky. Her gaze had remained upwards, and she didn't see the group coming towards the same intersection as she.

Her troubles came crashing down as she ran head first into someone, she had hoped she could avoid until at least third period classes.

"Ah! K-kurai-san! G-gomenasai!"

She peeked up at those honeyed eyes, the look that greeted her, made something in her stir.

_Yes, today was going to be very off._

**Kurai:**

_She sat facing the window, her mind not on her studies. Her mind racing in the voice that resonated through her brain._

_"Yuriashimia-sama! Ohaiyou! I'm sorry to call so early, but its imparative that I speak to you as soon as I can! There's been movement in the one's we've been watching. We need your assistance, they..._

_-san._

_"Kurai-san..."_

"Yuriashimia!"

Kurai lurched back into reality and flung herself up in her chair.

"h-hai!"

"If my classes are that uninteresting, please go stand in the hall!"

Snickers and jeers were whipsered as she stood, striding to the doors. She caught a sideways glance from Tsuna, flashing a weak smile she closed the doors behind her. She fidgeted with her cellphone. She looked down at the sleek surface, once or twice before making up her mind..

The other line rang twice before a voice greeted her.

"We move today."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Did I confuse some of you in the last chapter? Good. :3 I will make some things a little bit clearer in this one.**

**But, the comment at the end of the last chapter was in reference to the phone message that Kurai had received earlier that morning. The mix of view points was to show the cloudiness and unorganized chaos that both her and Tsuna's minds were in.**

**Also; dream sequence was a flashback of when Kurai stood up for Tsuna in elementary school.**

**Clearer? :0**

**It may just be the medication talking, but I think that should help sort out a little bit. :)**

**Onwards. xx**

**Reborn:**

"We move today."

The tone in her voice was cold, nothing at all like the cheerful melody she usually spoke in, I stayed hidden, and tried to listen in more.

"I see."

A mumbled voice responded into the receiver, her face shifted into a blank emotionless mask.

"How soon?"

She nodded, then. Her eyes scanning the hallway. Her gaze rested near my hiding place.

I cursed under my breath and steathily retreated back into the fire estinguisher box.

I ventured through the pipes of the school and waited until the bell rang. Once my cue sounded off, I popped into Tsuna's classroom. Scaring him per usual, and punishing him for the girly shreik he released.

"Dame-Tsuna, have you spoken to Kurai today?"

"B-breifly this morning."

I turned my fedora downward, thinking.

"Was she her usual self?"

Tsuna blinked at me, his large orbs appeared lost.

"Y-yes? I didn't see anything different, did she cut her hair?"

Leon transformed into my trusty gun, and I aimed it at him.

"Dame-Tsuna..."

"Hiiie!"

He scrambled to his feet and retreated into the hall with Yamamoto and Gokudera; and I let them.

I could feel my expression darken.

"Just who are you, Kurai Yuriashimia?"

Leon turned into a cell phone, and I smirked, I knew just how to figure out who this girl was.

The line rang four times before an annoyed voice answered.

"Ciaosu! I'm in need to cash in that favor, Verde..."

**Kurai:**

This was happening too fast. The phone call from my father's right hand, and the stepping stones barrelling towards me, forcing me to move into action.

"We move today."

I heard shuffling from the left, just down the hall.

I have to talk quietly, or someone will hear this coversation...

_"Kurai-san, good to hear from you. Status report, the enemy familgia has moved. It seemsthat the information from our informant was slightly outdated."_

"I see..."

_"We need to gather preparations and start training. Have you contacted your gaurdians? The Yura familigiaawaits your green light Kurai-san."_

"How soon?"

I walked towards the end of the hallway where I had pinpointed the shuffling, though once I'd reached the location, it was devoid of any presence. I sighed, and tuned out the voice on the other line.

"I'll be home today after classes, gather my subordinates, we'll discuss the problem in person there."

There was a pause, a murmur of agreement, and then I snapped my phone shut. I sighed and slid to the floor. My hands pushing my bangs up. I gritted my teeth, everything was just moving too fast.

(linebreak)

**Tsuna:**

Walking through the hallway, absentmindedly listening to the constant onesided banter between Gokudera and the always laughing Yamamoto, I spotted a shoe.

Yes, a shoe, it was attatched to a foot, and flailed as if in frustration. My eye twitched as my group ventured closer. A quick flash of silver with an undertone of lavender.

_Kurai?_

The figure stood, brushed dust from their uniform, and turned the corner, many emotions flitted through those icey eyes, before they settled into emotionless.

I felt a shiver rush down my spine as my intuition picked up something that was not right.

"K-kurai-san!"

She nodded, and brushed passed me, before I realized what happened, I found her glaring back at me.

My eyes lowered and I found my hand latched around her wrist.

"Please wait."

Gokudera and Yamamoto flinched at the tone in my voice, and made a show of leaving the two of us alone.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?"

Her voice sounded so different...

"Are you alright Kurai-san?"

"Peachy." The edge in her voice blurring away, giving an undertone of something softer, was it..pain?

My eyes flicked upwards, seeing her looking away from me, her clenched fist softening and sliding through my fingers. Her fingertips resting on my palm.

"We're friends aren't we, Kurai-san?"

Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she looked further away.

"Yeah, we're friends."

I smiled softly, and her eyes grazed over to me lazily, her jaw tightened, and I let her hand drop gently to her side.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

She looked up at me, curiosity in her gaze. I felt an odd sense of comfort in seeing emotion back in her eyes.

"Kurai-san, I-"

The bell rang and teh hallway flooded with people, as if it was a chance for escape, I watched as people filled the gap in between us, and her retreating form briskly walked away. A sense of foreboding filling my subconcious and I shivered. Why was I feeling this way. As if on cue, Reborn dropped onto my shoulders, a mask in place as he told me to return to class. I walked back, hoping that I could catch Kurai before the end of the day.

Unfortunately, I had been unable to.

**Kurai:**

I stalked through my front door, a small voice of greeting to my mother as I flung my bag onto the sofa and trudged down the stairs of my basement. I sighed, and pulled my face into an emotionless mask, I waltzed through the door in my line of sight.

The chattering instantly haulted as I looked around the room. The 'gaurdians' my father appointed me standing in greeting, I sat at the head of the long mahogany table, and gestured for everyone to once more become seated.

Our informant stood, shutting off the lights as a a projector came to light, eerily lighting the large room.

I almost choked as I looked at the screen.

"Our enemy has made the move. It seems that the candidates to take over their family have been recently deceased," a pause, a small smirk, and then he gestured to me,

"Our own successful candidate, of the Yura familiglia, Kurai-sama should be more than capable of taking out the newest and most probable.."

I cut in, "I refuse."

The room got deathly quiet.

"K-kurai-sama?!"

"Tell me who the enemy familiglia is..."

"It's the, Vongola."

"Weren't we allies until recently? Hadn't we taken procaution to remain on the good side of them? We take over missions for them for Kami's sake.." My voice shook, my hands becoming clammy as I tried to warm them on my warm neck. Those eyes portrayed on the screen were not the happy ones I was so used to viewing already.

"Your father must not have breifed you of the recent events..."

"Penicl in the blanks for me..." My eyes on the screen, a look of utter shock blasting through my features.

"An assassination, your grandfather is gone, Kurai."

My blood went cold. I turned slowly towards the sound of that voice. My father stepping from the shadows, his hands resting on my shoulders as he smoothed circles into my school uniform.

"N-no... Why... why father?"

He hesitated before taking the seat my appointed right hand man had abandoned.

"He was researching some sketchy business for the Vongola, and it got dicey. They ended up blowing up the building he occupied.. Nothing was said and we found out just two days ago. There were none of their memebers with him, like promised. What else are we to think."

I shook my head,

"H-he wouldn't do that... Nono is too kind..."

"If we dug up secret information about their dying will capabilities?"

I looked up, dying will?

My father pushed a folder towards me, gesturing to the flames adorning the fists and forehead of the boy on the projector screen.

"Read up, little hime, this is what he was able to send to us before he was murdered. I'll let you make your decision then."

I pulled the folder to my chest, stood and walked away after saying farewell.

I shut the door behind me, and slowly made my way up the stairs, the distance between there and my bedroom seeming to get larger and larger with each step I took.

I felt my legs get heavier and heavier, keeping my proud face as I passed my mother, face worried as realization hit her with what I had discovered. I collapsed in the dining hall, legs to weak to carry me. I let her console me, the tears too much for me to bear alone.

(linebreak)

_"Yuriashimia-sama... was it really wise to lie to her like that? Her grandfather wasn't murdered by the Vongola..."_

_A harsh smack resonated through the soundproof room._

_"Silence, I'm tired of this family serving as their lackeys! She's the only one with enough power to defeat them, don't you see? If we replace them, think of the endless possibilities this family will have!"_

_Silence filled the room as the men gathered were too scared to say anything to their current boss. What a horrible thing to force upon your child. They shook their heads and gathered their reports._

_"Burn the truth, and cover up anything else. I want all of the evidence destroyed, the funeral for my father in law will be in two days time. Alert the rest of the family."_

Onyx eyes took in the scenery, his stomach flipped.

"So, this is who you are, Kurai Yuriashimia... I must protect the Vongola Decimo.."

Reborn turned and retreated out of his hiding place in the walll, making haste out of the house. He passed the scene of Kurai in sorrow filled sobs. Her frame shaking as each cry ripped through her chest, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I'll protect Tsuna... but at the same time, this might be good training.." He tilted his fedora down, and continued crawling. The evidence he has witnessed being stored safely in Leon's memory.

"Training for both Tsuna and Kurai.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Hello darlings, I do apologize for that cliff hanger, I just didn't know where to cut it off :) so wahla! However, to make up for it I decided to update for you guys, aren't I awesome? Just kidding :)**

**This may get a little confusing; and I do apologize in advance! Depending on how many reviewsI receive, I may update with another chapter today. :D It is my day off afterall.**

**The first scene was inspired by K. Will's song Please Don't.**

**Onward March.**

**xx**

**Chapter: Realizations**

**Omniscent:**

The silent footsteps came from the form of a young woman. Soft clicks of her shoes on the concrete. Her Nanimori middle school uniform seemed to shift, as though her already petite frame was retreating further into her subconcious. Hollowed eyes rimmed with red and a serious expression crossed her lovely features. Exhaustion ran wild on her face.

Her hair swung lazily behind her. People stopped and gaped at her as she passed, but those eyes didn't respond. A dull, lifeless look replaced a usual shimmer.

As she reached the gates of the school, a certain raven haired boy spun around. Upon the sight of her, he dropped his tonfas. He then ran towards the girl and what suprised the students, was he actually embraced the girl. Her fingers clutching the sleeves of his uniform.

Shaking shoulders told the crowd that the girl was crying, and the skylark continued to murmur things to the girl, his lips moving slowly as he repeated the same things over and over. He was still able to spare glares at the people crowding around the scene. The look dared anyone to come closer, his gentlt attention to girl would not deter his usual temper.

The scene seemed to shift when a group of boys came into view. The one that happened to be in the middle, everyone recognized that mop of brown hair; and groaned. He took a step forward, and said the girl's name. She froze and if someone loooked closely, they could see the nails dig softly into the flesh of the boy offering her comfort. A look of suprise graced momentarily across the skylark's face.

**Kurai:**

"Kyoya.. please.. don't let him near me. I can't handle it."

I felt him nod, he gave me a reassuring squeeze as he pushed me behind him. Even though he didn't know the full situtaion. I had called him, and suprisingly he had answered. My voice was marred by the wails, yet he hadn't hung up on me. He had, however, demanded to see me the following morning at school. I was glad I had. I would have a protector for the day at least.

"Herbivore, what have you done."

I turned, Hibari was shaking, and I'd never seen him so angry. I blinked, slightly confused.

"I told you...if you ever made her cry."

Tsuna put his hands up defensively, and flailed them.

"Hiie! I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do anything! Did I? Kurai-san?!"

I pushed my face into Hibari's shoulder. Just seeing that face caused so much turmoil. I would have to kill him..to avenge my grandfather. A boss for a boss; it was only fair. But the idea tugged at my heart so horribly.. Almost as if telling me that this was all wrong. That I was missing a piece of this puzzle.

"You damn Skylark! Don't threaten Jyuudaime!"

"Hn."

Hibari shrugged me off gently and silently encouraged me to go to the Reception room. I nodded and started running. I saw him pick up his abandoned tonfas, and start towards Tsuna and his friends.

"K-Kurai-san! Hiee!"

"I told you I'd bite you to death!"

(linebreak)

As I reached the Reception room, I paused. MY breath finally caught up to me and I slid the door open.

"Ciaosu!"

I blanched. I made to step backwards and retreat, but something green shot out at me. I found myself constricted and bound. I was settled onto the sofa, and the smartly dressed infant claimed my lap. He removed his fedora, and stared up at me intently.

"I know who you are, Kurai Yuriashimia."

I tried my best nopt to squirm under those incredious eyes.

"Do you now.."

"Tenth generation Yura Boss."

I saw the ghost of a smirk on his mouth and I made a face. I remained silent, my eyes narrowing. After a good minute, I then retorted.

"You're the sun Arcabeleno, Reborn."

He nodded, and I continued.

"Tutor for the tenth generation Vongola Boss."

His onyx eyes made no change in appearence, but an inclined head gestured for me to continue.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." The name tasted foreign on my tongue now, the malice having had no attempt to cover it up.

His smirk grew, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off of his little face.

"Does this change how you felt about him?"

I shook my head, and laughed, rather insanely.  
"No..something else changed my mind.  
Reborn looked at me pointedly, and I froze.

"What changed your mind?"

I glared, hard.

"Wouldn't you already know...you Vongola rat."

"Is it really wise, to try and peak me, Yuriashimia.. I may be in an infant form.. but I'm still the number one hitman in the world. Watch your sharp tongue."

I bit my tongue, as much as I hated to admit it.. he was right.

"Kurai."

I looked at him, albeit reluctantly.

"I know your heart hurts. I'm not one for comfort, I won't tell you what you are doing is worng or right, or whatever you're thinking is wrong or right. But I will tell you, that you have to think for yourself. I won't interefere unless it gets too serious. Remember that."

He picked up his fedora, and smiled at me with a knowing look in his eyes. The green rope that bound me was released, as I made to move, I felt something hit me smartly in the back of the neck, all I saw was black, and I felt something soft touch my face.

Admist all of this, I saw Tsuna's face, and the words he tried to speak only a couple days prior.

_"Kurai-san, can I tell you a secret...I-"_

(Linebreak)

My eyes opened and I was met with a comfortable darkness. The back of my head hurt, and when I went to touch the wound, my hand was grasped tightly. My gaze shot up, and I instantly blushed. Looking away from me, a light pink dusted on his cheeks was Hibari.

I was layed gently on his lap. His other hand holding the back of my head.

"Such a girl..."

I laughed, "Thank you for noticing."

He peered down at me, the awkward eye contact causing me to blush again. He then dropped his hand to my face and splayed his fingers across my face, covering it effectively. His other hand moved the diciplinary jacket back to cover me more. Tucking it up to my collar bone.

"Care to tell me, what is wrong."

I sighed, feeling the familiar drop of my heart. Tears threatening to spill over. Hibari ran his fingers under my lower lashes and flicked them away. His hand retreatred from across my face, and forced my chin upward.

"My grandfather was..murdered.."

Hibari's eyes widened.

"Do you know...who..."

I shook my head. His hand slowly released my chin.

"My father says it was the Vongola.. but I..I don't think.."

I clutched the sides of my head, and began crying again. Hibari allowed me to sob, and murmured once more until I quieted down. His fingers mindlessly caressing my cheek.

"You're still so easily fooled little Kurai."

I glared up at him, but it held no merit as he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"Ky-kyoya?"

"I told you, didn't I?"

I blinked, his hand cradling my head slowly retreated from its hold. He slid his hands to either side of my face. "I'll be there for you.. no matter what."

His face descended, his lips pressed against my forehead once more.

"I will not tolerate such a sad face, remove it." His voice was low as he murmured against my skin. I blushed furiously as he lifted his face and peered down at me. I placed my fingers against the kiss mark.

I sat up slowly, his assistance on my back as I returned to an upright position. I found myself encased in his arms and he squeezed;

"I'll protect you, to the best of my abilities; little Kurai.. but no more tears. I'm not soft, but cute little creatures are my weakness, especially when vulnerable."

I blushed as he pushed away.

"Keep your chin up, Kurai."

I nodded, and then, just like the last time he had comforted me, "Why is it you call me by name, and not a herbivore?"

He smirked, shrugging on his jacket that I handed back to him,

"Because, as my pet, you deserve a proper name."

I laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Now, you've missed the first half of your classes. Lunch break ends in five minutes, get to class or I'll bite you to death."

I giggled and ran out of the Reception Room, before exiting the door, I turned once more to Hibari.

"Thank you, Kyoya...for everything."

He waved me off dismissively and walked over to the large window and opened the blinds to make the darkness in the room retreat once again. Hibird flew in after he released the lock and gently pushed the window open. He looked down at the little creature, and a small smile made a presence for a lone moment.

"Anything for you."

**Tsuna:**

Kurai had not been in any classes since she ran off. I was beginning to worry profusely. Reborn had mentioned he had a small chat with her; and I knew that could never end well. I groaned internally and Gokudera shot me a look. I shot my gaze downward and realized that I had barely touched my bento.

"Don't worry about that woman, Jyuudaime.."

"You like her, why aren't you worried?"

Gokudera flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"N-nani...I-I!:

"Ma Ma, both of you eat. I dont like being the mother hen; but I am not afraid to force feed both of you."

I visualized Yamamoto in an apron, fussing over a couple of chickens, and I lost it. Gokudera must have had a similar vision for as soon as I began hollering in laughter, he joined me. We made quick use of our remaining meals and cleaned up. Yamamoto shakin his head the entire time. The warning bell sounded and we stood to return to the classroom.

Gokudera and Yamamoto began their usual banter, and I shook my head. I then froze to the spot. I saw Kurai exiting the Reception Room, her smile large and an unmistakable blush on her face.

"Thank you, Kyoya, for everything."

I felt something surge inside of me.. it burned and it angered me. **I'll let her know how I feel, even if it **_**kills**_** me.**

"Kurai!"

She paused, turned towards me, her eyes widened and then,

She ran.

Before it had even registered, I flew after her. Gokudera's fingers barely missed my upper arm as I took off after her.

I could barely make out the words Yamamoto had said to Gokudera. I then became aware that I had slipped into my Dying Will mode. I was trying my best to get to Kurai. She darted corners with a grace that rivaled Fon's. I pushed further, thank kami the halls were empty; and I almost had her, when she rounded anouther corner. I darted, grabbing her, and pulled her into me. I spun, and we collided with a wall. I felt my flames deflate and she groaned.

I sank to the floor. I then realized where she settled...

Directly in my lap.

She hadn't noticed, or she didn't care as she squirmed as her hands rubbed the back of her head. I then blushed as she pushed at my arms that were still tightly wrapped around her waist.

"What, do you want."

Her voice was barely a whisper and I almost missed it.

She turned towards me. Her eyes were slightly puffy, and a little red. Almost on instinct because of Lambo, I hugged her again. Her head resting on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her.

"I want to know what is wrong.."

"I can't tell you...but I.."

her voice faded and she pushed my chest, I let go, and peered down at her. She leaned up, kissed my cheek. I felt familiar wetness, and realized she was crying again.

"I can't be around you anymore. Short as it has been..I..I have an obligation to fullfill...and I don't think I can do it with you in my head."

She stood and brushed the dust off her skirt. She extended a hand to me, which I took graciouslly as she helped me up.

"Tsuna..can I tell you a secret?"

I looked at her, curiously.

She smirked, walking backwards.

"I-"

as if on cue, the same fate that befell my words to her, echoed as she disappeared once more into the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pinkie's Part:**

***Takes down shield* So hey there, how's it going there folks? I know I'm terrible for yet another cliff hanger, I'm sorry, but I'm not. *Big chesire grin* As promised, I decided to give you all another chapter. Though, this will more than likely be posted a few hours after the first chapter I updated with for today. I appreciate the continued support!**

**If you have the time, please leave me a review, I really really look forward to them, and it helps motivate me into writing a little bit faster. **

**Answers!**

**Hibari and Kurai are old childhood friends, so they have a pretty good background together.**

**Updates may be sporadic after this, I do apologize for that. Between doctor's appointments and work it will be hard for me to write, but I will come back! I promise, I always do.**

**Without further adieu!**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: If You Believe in Me**

Tsuna watched the retreating back of Kurai. He couldn't help but feel a familiar loneliness at the sight. People were crowding and slipping in between the gap that Kurai had created whilst leaving. Tsuna's arm were still outstretched slightly as if debating whether or not to encase her once more. The warmth her body radiated when he embraced her now slightly cold.

His hands slowly dropped to his sides and his eyes blazed with an unknown emotion.

_"Tsuna, can I tell you a secret?"_

_**"Kurai-san, can I tell you a secret..."**_

The similarities in the phrase were evident.. but the urgency in her voice was more than that of which Tsuna had voiced previously. His fists clenched. He knew he would not see her again that day. He turned, and hoped that perhaps he would be able to meet up with her again before the end of the week.

**Kurai:**

After I had managed to dodge a further conversation with Tsuna, I found myself in the girls restroom. I had slumped against the wall, and debated silently internally with myself for a good five minutes before I finally gave in.

I pulled out my cellphone. I dialed the thrid speed dial that had been programmed for me.

_"This is Aria."_

Ah, so third was Aria... my assigned Rain gaurdian. Apropriate, hopefully she'll be able to help me...

"Aria..it's.. Kurai.. can you.. can you come retreive me."

There was a momentary pause, the sound of ruffling clothes, and then-

_"Of course young mistress, stay where you are. I'll be there shortly."_

The line then went dead. I staggered to my feet, brushing off my uniform. I sighed and sat on the toliet lid. I was jolted with shock when the voice system went off.

"Yuriashimia, class A, please report to the main office. Yuriashimia class A."

I blinked, and strode out of the stall and down the hall. I came to the staircase and jumped down them quickly. I rounded the corner, waved at Hibari who raised his eyebrow in annoyance,

"No running, I know I know!"

He grunted as I dashed passed, I skidded to a halt in front of the main office. I opened the door timidly, and stopped.

Before me, was a beautiful young woman dressed in traditional Japanese clothes. She bowed and I almost fainted. Her lilac eyes set deep in her face, porcelain skin framed by inky hair.

"A-aria?"

She nodded, and put her hand to her mouth, hiding a smile. She handed a piece of paper to the principal, and gathered my bag in her arms.

"Shall we go hime?"

I nodded and took her extende arm. She lead me to the outside of the school, and slowly we approached the gates, a car sat waiting. I threw a glance back and saw Hiabri in the Reception Room window. A silent glare and an expectant eyebrow raised. I smiled, and held up my homework. I saw him huff and turn away. I smiled then, and then-

"Kurai-san... why are you ditching school?"

"Emotional wreck."

Aria nodded, a hand placed itself over mine and squeezed. "My deepest condolences for the loss of your, Grandfather."

I returned the gesture, "Thank you, Aria."

I felt immediately calmer once she touched me. When we were settled into the backseat, and Aria asked to be taken to the house, I unconciously placed my head on her shoulder. She tensed and then relaxed into the seat with me. Her arm dropping gently onto my shoulders as she ran fingers through my hair.

I looked at her sideways.

"Ne, Aria-san.."

"You can call me Ai-chan, Kurai-sama."

"Will...will you, be my friend?"

Arai looked as though she was pondering this for a moment, before she smiled brightly and nodded. I smiled and settled closer to her. Waiting for the ride to my home.

I had plans to prepare and move back to Tokyo; just so I could be away from Tsuna, so I could think of what steps to take next. Now that Aria agreed to be my friend; I would have her accompany me. This entire situation was in fact; overwhelming.

(Linebreak)

**Omniscent:**

The car pulled to a halt at the entrance to the Yuriashimia home. One, Kurai Yuriashimia exited the vehicle and a lovely woman followed her. The silver haired teen was in the home for no longer than fifteen minutes and exited with a large suitcae in tow. She put the luggage in the back of the vehicle and disappeared into the large backseat; followed once more by the woman. The expression seen on her face was not one of being amused; in fact the young girl looked rather annoyed.

Once she was hidden from view; a few more people emerged from the home.

Five males.

**Tsuna:**

**(2 months have elapsed)**

I sat staring out of the window. My irritance was slowly rising day by as I waited for Kurai to return. I wanted nothing more than to be around her. Kyoko had long vanished as my crush; and I was curious if Kurai would still hold that interest for me. I was surprised that Gokudera had not gone after her, and Mukuro nor Chrome were able to detect her mind. Reborn also came up short handed when it came to searching for even a rumour of her. My intuiton told me that she was still in Japan, but where.

Hibari kept unusually quiet about Kurai; and when I questioned him, he would threaten me with his tonfas; not worth the fight.

My hands found themselves thrust into my hair; and I groaned. I was currently in my math course; and was failing to pay attention.

I saw a flash of silver, and I fell off my seat.

Gokudera arched an eyebrow and Yamamoto laughed, Kyoko shifted to stare at me as the rest of the class sighed in frustration.

"Shutup Dame-Tsuna.." a couple students growled.

"Sawada! Hall! Now!"

I sighed and stood, nodding my farewell for the moment to my friends, and made my way into the hall. There I saw another flash of silver. I fell on my ass, as I heard a chuckle. Reborn came from nowhere and perched on my shoulder, Leon as his trusty gun.

"Dying Will...now."

I gulped and threw a couple of the bill Basil had given me into my mouth. I breathed deeply, and then I felt my persona shift.

"Now, Now...there will be no need for fighting."

A soft voice, much like bells rang out. Reborn jumped from my shoulder, and drew closer to me, Leon pointed out.

"Get out here...now." He growled.

Out stepped a lovely woman, dressed in traditional clothes.

"Good afternoon..my name is Aria. I am the rain guardian of the Yura Family."

She gestured elegantly to the sides with a sweep of her hand, a fan fell open, and five males stepped from the sides.

"I am Senri. The Flame." This man had the silver of which I had seen. His smirk widening as Reborn growled. His hair matched his lifeless eyes.

"I am Mako. Lightning." This man had striking green eyes and a red toned mop of brown hair, a permanent frown on his face.

"I am Riko, the striking sun." He was blonde, with honey eyes and a soft expression.

"I am Gareki. Mist." Lavendar hair contrasted with his onyx eyes, but a gentle smile showed, letting me know that the reason that they were here, was not to harm me.

"Otona. Cloud." Ashen blue orbs were circled in a dark black, and black hair framed his face. The temperment could give Hibari a run for his money.

"All the Gaurdians are here...where is your Sky?"

"She is safe." They all said in unison.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. The one by the name of Aria stepped forward towards me. In her hand was a slip of paper.

"You are the Vongola Decimo... correct?"

I saw the ones named Senri and Gareki begin to snicker at that, my patience began to flicker low.

"I am. Tsunayoshi Sawada." I don't remember when I had regained my standing, but I felt my Dying Will surge. The Guardians took a step backwards as Aria strode forward.

"Ah, I see... that's why she had her eye on you.."

She slipped a piece of paper into my hand, "I wish you well Decimo-san."

With that, she turned, and Otona covered their tracks.

I stood with the paper in my hand, until Reborn snatched it out. He cursed and handed it back to me.

Written on the slip were a few simple words, a meeting of sorts with a family I had not know anything about.

_Greetings Vongola:_

_I am the head of the Yura Famiglia. _

_I coordinally invite you to my humble abode._

_So that we may discuss boundaries,_

_and potential allegiance._

_Three days time._

_K._


	8. Chapter 8

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Hello darling readers. Before I start the next chapter of Silver Linings; I've drawn out Kurai and her gaurdians. I've got some tweeking to do and coloring; but would anyone be interested in seeing what they look like? :0 I would be more than happy to link the images. :)**

**Review with an answer if you'd like.**

**If there are any suggestions, please PM me. I'm more than willing! I promise!**

**Thank you for those of who have kept me on my toes about my descriptions and how I word things. I appreciate it, as well as looking at the details. Makes my day. Well; without further adiue;**

**Onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter: Where The Wind Takes You**

**Omniscent:**

She sat with her knees up to her chin, arms wrapped around the limbs gently. Her face burried in the fabric covering her pale skin. Silver and lavendar curtains of hair sheilding her face. The red of the leather contrasted with the pastel colours of which covered her frame. A powder blue top slid off one of the slim shoulders and bunched at the elbows. White skinny jeans hugged her legs and her feet were covered in lilac flats that hung off the edge of the great leather chair that was pushed in snuggly to a large mahongony desk.

A timid knock came from the other side of a large door, and a slim asian woman stepped in. The silver haired girl shifted as the woman in a kimono reached out to her. A gentle hand slid through long, wild locks of hair. Arms unwound from the legs and found refuge on the waist of the Asain woman.

"Kurai-sama..."

"Ai-chan.."

The black haired woman let her fingers gently make work of the tossled hair. When she deemed it smoothed out, she let her fingers raise the chin of her little friend. Red, tired eyes starred up at her. She frowned and tsk'd. Her hands finding the under arms of the one called Kurai and gently pulled her to her feet. She lead her down a hall and nodded to five males on the way.

Once they came to a certain door, it was opened easily and the silver haired teen found herself wrapped in warm blankets and the stern, yet concerned gaze of her friend.

"I understand that you are under a lot, Ku-chan... you can talk to me. You do know this."

The exhausted girl nodded and dimly smiled. She patted the space of the bed near her head, and the one she refered to as Ai-chan, sighed and sat. Her hand resting on the girl's head. She smoothed the hair onto the pillow.

"Aria... I don't know if it was such a wise thing to do.. calling them to Tokyo.. I could.. have confronted him then.."

Aria shook her head, "You made the decision conciously, don't fret. Otona, and the others, including myself; will be there for you. You needn't worry."

Kurai went to voice another argument, but Aria cut her off.

"Now, now, no fuss. You need to rest. Tomorrow will be the last day for you to gain the rest you need. You will need to fight or flight once they arrive. So, Yuriashimia-sama, let's get some beauty rest."

Aria slid her legs under the blankets and shifted to where she rested next to Kurai. Kurai scooted back to make room for the guest in her bed. She felt blindly in the dark, until she felt a familiar warmth. Aria took Kurai's hand and laid their entwined fingers on the pillow between them.

"I fight for you. For the light, and the wind and the rain that you give me. Sleep well, Princessa de la Cielo."

Kurai smiled and nuzzled into the pillow. The encouraging words of her best friend ringing in her ears.

"Good night, Ai-chan."

(linebreak with a bit of a flashback)

Kurai was risen from her bed by a slightly impatient Aria. Her usual smile was replaced by a slight frown as she dragged the rather reluctant girl behind her.

"You have to meet them. Otherwise, what do you think? They won't follow a coward. Come along, Hime."

As she said these words, she pushed a large door open, and pushed the girl inside. The silver haired teen stood frozen to the spot as she stared into the open room. It was brilliantly lit from the natural lights streaming in through the rose colored windows in the high vaulted ceilings. Her shoes made a soft click click as she paused, she took one look around the room, and she then felt a small chill.

Kurai shuddered. Not the usual type, like her body would react when it was cold outside, no. She shuddered, this was fear slithering through her veins. Her mouth felt dry and she wanted nothing more than to return to the comfort of her quarters.

After Aria; she had never been introduced formally to all of her appointed Gaurdians. Hand selected by her Grandfather. The though made her a little sad, she shook her head to clear the thoughts.

Aria, was the rain. Her brilliant smile and calm demeanor was more than a blessing to Kurai. She as truly greatful to have her by her side. The five males who stood before her, scared her senseless. Her grip had tightened on Aria's arm as she towed her into the center of the males.

Each bore a smirk and a slightly bored expression. However, with a stern look from her Rain Gaurdian, they straightened themselves, and began to curiously gaze at Kurai.

"Introduce yourselves, one by one." Aria's voice was calm, but firm. The first male took a small step forward, he then spoke;

**Kurai:**

"I am Senri, I am your Storm, little princessa." Senri had a head of silver hair that rivaled mine, in fact he looked rather similar to me. His smirk caught me off gaurd as he swept my hand up and kissed it quickly; then letting it drop. I caught a spark of amusement in his otherwise vacant silver eyes. It gave me a slight chill.

"I am Mako. I will be your Lightning." This man had stunning green eyes and a head of neatly pushed back brown hair. A red tint glinted in the light as he shifted his head to look down at me; a downward tilt of his mouth made me somewhat determined to make him smile at least once a day.

"I am Riko, I am the Sun." His voice was deep, but a tint of happiness lifted each word from his mouth. I couldn't help but smile warmly at him as he extended his arms and hugged me gently. He was blonde, a sandy color that contrasted with his honeyed eyes. His returning smile was contagious, even Mako smirked slightly.

"Gareki. Your Mist." Lavendar hair contrasted with his onyx eyes, but a gentle smile greeted me as he inclined his head towards me. I cocked my head to the side, and lifted a piece of his hair, I pulled a pin from my hair, and pushed back a lock of his wavy hair. I set the pin in place and smiled lightly. He blinked and a light blush dusted his cheeks as I walked onward.

"Otona. Cloud." Ashen blue orbs were outlined in a dark kohl, and a messy mop of black hair framed his face. The patience for my stares could give Hibari a run for his money, I couldn't help but look at him longer than the others. He cocked his head to the side;

"Hime.. please.. it isn't pleasant to stare.. the others may get jealous." It was but a whisper, but I couldn't help but release a breath of suprise.

I felt a royal blush rise on my cheeks. I turned away quickly with a nod and stood before them all.

"It's nice... to finally meet you all.."

The returning smiles, and the encouraging sqeeze of Aria's hand allowed me to continue.

"Thank you, for giving my letter to the Vongola Decimo; I appreciate it." My gaze shifted downwards as my voice faded out at the end of that sentence.

The silence that followed made me shift uneasily, Aria coughed lightly and the men whispered their responses. I looked up at them, a fire burning in my eyes.

"We will meet them tomorrow. I hope you all are ready.. We may or may not be fighting."

They all nodded.

The one names Gareki stepped forward; "Yurashimia-san; will you be gracing us with your presence?"

I nodded and his smirk grew.

"I assume you have a plan?" It was Otona who spoke this time, the men and Aria turned towards him, slight suprised expressions flitting across their faces, respectively.

He huffed at my nod, and Senri full out laughed.

"He must already respect you, princessa. Oto-kun doesn't speak all that much."

I glanced at Otona who bravely held my gaze before he winked. I felt my face go red as I turned away.

_Why did the rest of them have to be men?!_

(linebreak)

After I had become aquainted with the rest of my Gaurdians, I could see why my Grandfather had handpicked them for me. Though they differed slighlty than the usual descriptions of the Gaurdians, I couldn't help but see why they were put where they were.

Senri, though he seemed more likely to hit on me, and not be my right hand, was the one to gather the most attention, and fire off response after response in the little banters between all of the other gaurdians. His calm exterior still have me the chills, but I could see the fire dancing behind his vacant expression.

Aria; though my best friend, she fit perfectly. Her calming demeanor was the best for the Rain Gaurdian. She washed away all of my worries, whilst keeping the rest of my rowdy gaurdians in check.

Mako; he defelcted the majority of conversation but, I think it more so to keep his appearance in check than to gather and set off the insults that were being flung back and forth. But, to each their own. My goal was gathered that same day as we were introduced, for Senri knew exactly what to say to Riko to get Mako to laugh full heartedly.

Riko; he was especially calm. Nothing like the Gaurdians I had been told about from that attribute. He had a sunny disposition; that I could not deny, but something put me off from him because of how he did not anger.

Gareki; I was especially warry of this attribute. I had been warned that the Mist would cloak my family, but I had long heard the issues of the Spade of the Vongola. I shuddered, but yet, Gareki seemed as though he would rather stay near me than try and think of the better of the Yura family and act without conducting a conversation with me.

Otona; he seemed the one aside from Aria who fit his description. His smart replies and out of the box character made me believe he was indeed aloof, and could not be tied down to be told to conduct work under a certain family.

But I couldn't help but smile. My Gaurdians were family after all; and I would do my best to be the best sky for them, for that is what my Grandfather would have wanted.

I paused in my thinkings as I heard Arai curse. She turned towards me, her hands came together in a bridge.

"Cover her."

She snapped and with a flip of her hair she exited the large doors and descended down the stairs. I called after her, a small smirk on her lips as she placed a finger to them. The doors closed and Otona and Gareki pulled me up gently.

"We have guests Princessa."

Senri smirked and traced my jaw with his finger.

"Let's get you changed so we can greet them with the pride of the Yura."

I didn't like the look in Mako's eyes as they all lead me away. Riko opening the door for us, and closing it behind our group.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pinkie's Part:**

**How about them cliffhangers though? ;)**

**If they get tiring, do let me know, I can do my utmost best to ensure that I can try and avoid those if they are not into your liking.**

**I am currently torn between two types of paths for this story.**

**Should it be a happy ending, or a sad one? Or perhaps one right in the middle?**

**Hey there :D I appreciate the continued support everyone. Honestly. :) I'm still waiting for feedback on the idea of seeing what I've imagined for my Original Characters. Lemme know!**

**I don't have much time in between shifts and responsibilities at my home, but you guys have got me going on overdrive! I'm digging this!**

**Also, my chapters are unbeata'd; so if you see a mistake, please tell me!**

**I'm currently inspired, so let's get this show on the road!**

**xx**

**Chapter: The Reason is You**

**Omniscent:**

Worried eyes scanned the surrounding area. Russet colored pools threatened to release every pent up emotion that the holder had held back for the passed three days.

"R-reborn, are you sure this is a good idea?" The little voice asked hesitantly, his hands fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Dame-Tsuna, shut up. It's a mafia boss's responsibility to see to the confirming of a joining allied family. The Yura Famiglia have been on the fence for many decades. If you are somehow able to convince their newest boss to join, the Vongola will be even more powerful."

The squeak of irritance came from a smartly dressed infant clad in an expensive Armani suit, with a fedora to match. A bright yellow pacifier hung from the neck of the child as he swung a lime green revolver. In response, the brunette cowered and rushed forward.

"Jyuudaime, I will protect you! Don't worry!"

"Arigato Gokudera-kun."

"Mah, Mah, are we early?"

The one named Reborn smirked, "We are in fact."

Without warning, he murmured,

"Chaos Shot."

The seven males ducked as the highly concentrated sun flame bullet shot out towards the vacinity that they were headed towards. A wave of water collided with the shot as a woman with ink black hair stepped forward. Her face all but hidden behind a large fan. She lowered her fan and rain flames swept through the air as the disinigrating Chaos shot faded into nothing more than brightly colored dust settling to the ground.

"Ah, Vongola and company. Hime-chan wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." The same bells rang within her voice. She inclined her head toward one Arabeleno named Reborn, who smirked in response. Her answering slighlty annoyed look sent a shiver down Tsuna's spine.

"Have you not prepared anything for a visiting famiglia, Rain Gaurdian?"

"Oh, but of course we have." Her returning smirk made Reborn huff. She indicated for the Vongola group to fall into step behind her as she began to retreat back the way she came.

The Tokyo countryside was breathtaking. But what stopped Tsuna's breath was not the view, nor was it the exquistly modern estate that they stubled upon, no.

As the group got closer to the estate, a whicker set of outdoor furniture faced them. The five males who had delivered the invitation stood rigid in front of a small frame that was seated at the head of the table.

Silver ringlets swept downwards and lay gently in the lap of the woman before them. Her face hidden by an intracate, yet elegant mask, that blended beautifully with her pale hair. Her polished nails tracing the edge of the lace mask and disappeared into her curled back bangs. A familiar glint of lavendar present in the long tresses as her slender hand gestured to the many chairs spread throughout the table.

Tsuna took one chair, nearest as he dared to this woman. He did not miss the sudden tense appearence of her body as he was seated.

She smiled sadly and whispered something to the black haired man who stood to her left. He nodded and spoke.

"Welcome, Vongola Famiglia... to the Yura Family Tokyo Estate. We trust you found it with no issue..."

"Well they must have, seeing as they arrived earlier than allowed." A smooth voice spoke.

"Senri..hush." The small voice that left the mouth of the woman caused the rain gaurdian to snicker.

**Tsuna:**

I cleared my throat, and Reborn looked at me incrediously. A hint of amusement swam in those onyx eyes and I did not like that look in the slightest.

"Greetings Yura-san."

The nod in response suprised me, but I saw the Asain woman elbow her boss in the ribs. The Silver haired woman grimaced and then spoke.

"Ohaiyou, Vongola-san."

I felt something pull at my chest, why was that voice so familiar? I shook the thoughts from my head and stared.

Reborn laughed and then gestured to my Gaurdians.

"Ahh! Right! Ah, Yura-san, these are my Gaurdians. Gokudera, my right hand and Storm. Yamamoto, my Rain, Hibari my Cloud, Lambo, my Lightning, Ryohei my Sun, and Chrome, one of my mist Gaurdians."

Curt nods were given to each respectful name, aside from Yamamoto who stood smiling. I grinned at his easy going attitude and met the eyes of the woman before me.

"What is your name, Yura-san?"

She smirked, "Would you really like to know, Tsu-na-yo-shi Sawada?"

I blached, "Y-you know my name?"

"It's easy... your business is everywhere in the Mafia world.. don't you know? Every contract.. every job.. every.. _**murder.**_"

I shivered at that word. I could sense a bit of hostility behind her words. I did not miss the smirks that flashed upon the dark haired Guardian.. Cloud, Otona, was it?

"I'd know nothi-"

"Ah, Yura-san, what shall we discuss first? I"m the Decimo's advisor. Your invitation said something about boundaries and a possible alliance?"

She nodded, "I had mentioned something along those sorts. Tell me, mister Reborn.. which of those options seems more, attractive?"

Her voice was bored, and she waved her hand to and fro, inspecting her nails before settling them around a crystal glass of a clear liquid. I then took notice of the soft colors. It reminded me very much so of a certain white haired nuisance..

Her gaze flickered to me,

"Do you want our families to be_ friends_?"

I saw Reborn tense. "Yura familiy Boss, please, no more games. My Dame-Student won't know what you're playing at if you aren't straight to the point."

She smirked, and a laugh echoed throughout the silence. Her Guardians crowded and the ones named Senri and Otona took one hand each as she stood. Aria pushed in her chair, as the ones called Mako and Riki flanked the two were held her hands.

The one named Gareki approached me with a slip of paper folded up on a platter. He set it in front of me and walked away as the woman said softly over her shoulder.

_"Can I tell you a secret, Tsuna? I love games."_

I watched as the Yura family retreated up the narrow spiral staircase and entered the glass doors on the balcony, aside from Gareki; who remained near the end of the staircase. The Boss's fingers lingered on the glass as she made gestures with her hands for me to open the folded paper.

In elegant script were the words.

_Follow me this time._

_Let the secrets we hide be no more._

_Honesty is the best policy._

_K._

My face twisted in confusion as I ran a hand through my hair. Reborn kicked me.

"I told you not to do that! A Mafia Boss doesn't do that!"

I grinned sheepishly. "Gomen gomen Reborn."

Gokudera then began his rants.

"How rude! We were in the middle of a-"

"Shut Up." someone snarled.

Gokudera's mouth hung open, and Yamamoto kindly shut it for him. Hibari seemed more tense, and Chrome's grip on her trident hardened. Ryohei said something about extreme shifts in atmosphere; and Reborn flicked his fedora up.

"Guests, or not... you are in the presence of the Yura... no rowdy asses are going to stay in her estate..."

"A-ano... Gareki-kun?"

He sneered.

"Boss of the Vongola or not.."

"Yura Mist.. do not talk to my Sky that way. Aloof or not, how would your Boss feel about this?"

"I'm not the cloud, though I do suppose she would find it unsatisfactory.. however;" He turned his onyz gaze at me, I did not miss the surge of purple through them, a determined fire rising rapidly.

"If you so much, as offend her in any way.. I will not relent, I will allow to relive each and every nightmare you have hidden in the very depths of your subconcious."

I nodded. He gestured for us to follow, and he lead us through the estate to the guest wing. I did not miss the nostalgic look on Hibari's face as we rounded a corner into a large open space. A circular room veined off into many doors that surrounded a sitting room directly in the center.

"Make yourselves at home."

I turned to thank Gareki, only to find he was already gone. Too similar to Mukuro, I shivered.

(linebreak)

**Kurai:**

As soon as we were out of sight I breathed in deeply and sighed. I plopped down into a large chair and yanked off the tight ankle strap heels that clung uncomfortably to my feet.

"Was dolling me up really needed, Mako?"

He grinned ear to ear, "But of course! A Princess is a Princess afterall.. let me put my good skills to use!"

"I'd never figured you to be a stylist.." I grumbled as he laughed.

"It's in my blood." He shrugged.

"You're twisted...How..can you look so stern but giggle like a school girl when you curl hair, which you did like a bat out of hell mind you.."

His signature shrug answered me as he began to gently comb out the curls he had just meticulously placed. Aria laughed from the corner, and I tilted my head at the sound. Senri had a ferocious blush across his face and I couldn't help but smile.

I wish I'd known these wonderful people sooner. Maybe my transition in Tokyo would have been better if I'd had them sooner. Senri strode over to me and grinned, he pulled a small box out from behind him.

I gawked at him as he slid the top of the case off and presented me with a small ring.

"It's the Yura heirloom. The Hanaring."

It was silver. The intracate edges smoothed out into a tiny sakura flower with a pale coartz in the center of the flower's woven eye. Senri slipped the delicate item onto my engagement finger.

I looked up at him, feeling my eyes water,

"You're married to the family now. We are all your wedding party, let's put this show on the road; and tangle all the plans we can."

Without thinking I pulled Senri to my chest. My hands in his hair as I hugged him tightly. He chuckled and patted my back gently. Mako's hand dropped into my hair and he smoothed my hair. Aria kissed my cheek as I released Senri. Riko snapped a photo and grinned. Otona huffed and awkwardly roughed my neat hair. I smirked.

I heard heavy footsteps rapidly approaching the other side of the closed door. Once the door was thrown open; the mood seemed to darken. I then saw that Gareki had walked through the door to my chambers. Upon seeing his face, I felt drawn to him. The expression he wore waas quite worrisome.

"Gare-"

He encased me in a hug. The tightening of his arms squeezed a breath from my lungs.

"I'm going to apologize now. I was uncharacteristically rude to your guests.. I I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry Kurai-sama."

I patted his head gently, when he released, I smiled warmly.

"I forgive you.. but, for what reason?"

"I couldn't stand the fact that that little Vongola brat is that one that.." his voice trailed off. Gareki refused to look me in the eye.

"He is the one that Kurai-san shed pride for." Otona spoke.

"..Cried for.. he," Riki this time.

"I think he doesn't deserve it." Mako and Senri whispered.

Aria shook her head and the slap of her hands together jolted us all out of this funk.

"Despite whether or not we agree, Kurai-san is our sky, let us not create murky waters. This is a happy occassion. The ring accepted her. Let us celebrate."

She turned to Senri.

"You're up, invite our _guests_ to the dining hall."

Senri bowed and made his leave, Aria then turned to me and kneeled next to me.

"It will be fine, Kurai-chan." her fingers slid through my hair and pushed a lock behind my ear as a fond smile covered her lips.

"I was in genuine surpise that you didn't pale at the sight of a few familiar faces.."

I sighed.

"Gokudera I had a hunch... but Hibari."

She paused my words with a finger waved in my face.

"No such expressions. No sighing. A Princess will do no such thing."

I smiled at her as I hugged her.

These were my Gaurdians. My family.

(linebreak)

**Hibari:**

Upon the type of writing I had been read from the note the Boss Herbivore had recited. I should have known. Upon arriving on that familiar doorstep. Walking those halls. Being in those rooms that haunted me with the ringing laughter of memories long passed in my childhood.

The tint of that pale hair. The masks we used to play in, but were much too little to fit, to understand the purposes of which they were originally intended for.

I settled in the old play room. She would know that that room would be the place I would choose to rest. To unwind. I fought a smile as I opened the door. Our old playthings neatly arranged on shelves high up. On the bed in the center of the room was something quite special. A bear. One similar to the one we bought twins of when we were younger. Attatched to its neck was a powder blue ribbon with a roll of paper.

I flipped the paper open, and frowned.

_Ky-chan._

_Can we keep this a secret?_

_Kuro-chi._

She would send me something so simple minded. I may be part of this family, unwillingly at that. But, Kurai would always be the first part of an extended family. Something of a relative, just less annoying. I crumpled the note, and disposed of it with my flames. I gently laid out on the bed, and felt my eyelids close. Yes. This place was were I found the majority of my peaceful dreams. Although the small body wrapped around mine was missing, the feeling was still nostalgic.

The memory of my first friend, of someone I was willing to protect still fresh in my mind.

"I don't know what you've got planned, little one. But I will not interfere as long as nothing is damaged... even if it's you. I'll bite the culprit to death."

(Linebreak)

I could have fought the irritance on my face. Though it seemed utterly impossible. The one Tsunayoshi Sawada was asking questions. I was sure it was known I prefered silence over anything. I had glared fiercly, even though he would deflate, his eyes bore the determination I had come to admire within him.

"Hibari-san; are you familiar with this place?"

"Hn."

"Hibari-san; do you know who the Yura Famiglia Boss is?"

"Hn."

"Hiba-"

"Ask me one more question, Herbivore, and I will bite you to an untimely death. I could not answer these questions even if I wanted to."

He gaped at me, and opened and closed his mouth much like a fish. His eyes died with that fiercness he had pestered me with. I rejoiced internally as I closed the door to the borrowed room.

It had been only a day since we had rested from the short journey from Nanimori to the Tokyo Countryside. Yet, everyone was so full of energy, myself included.

A knock at my door, caused me to spin around admist my thoughts.

"Sawada, I swear to Kami."

I opened the door with an abrupt force, and came face to face with the one named Otona.

"Hn. Vongola Cloud, your temper is unimpressive."

"Hn, Yura Cloud, your vocabulary is rather plain."

His eyebrow twitched as he inclined his head toward me.

"The Princess wishes to have an audience with you all. We have been assigned to retreive our respective counter parts of the," he paused, as if trying to find the perfect word, "_abstract_ family."

It was my turn to have the facial twitching fit I had just witnessed on his face just moments prior.

This man was an omnivore... I smirked. I want to fight him.

"Come along, little cloud. I wouldn't want to start without you."

I grabbed my boxes and followed him. I caught annoyed and anxious faces of the others. _Just what are you planning little one?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Hello again. I'm trying my best to update as soon as I am able each and every time that I have spare I time; I dedicate at least a fourth of that time to writing. I've got ideas swimming in my head and no where to write them down. If you find something jumbled or hard to understand, please let me know. I am doing my absolute beset to bring ya'll entertainment!**

**If there are any questions please let me know! I will do my best to clarify any fuzzy edges.**

**side note:**

**I'll post the links to the artwork next chapter. **

**Well, aside from that..**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: When the Sky Opens**

**Omniscent:**

Tsuna fidgeted constantly; much to Reborn's annoyance. After bieng lead to a large dining area; the Vongola party was settled around the table. Their Yura counterparts seated next to them, aside from Lambo. The one called Mako was missing. Everyone seemed a little on edge, the room then felt a little bit colder as glares were passed around as greetings.

"Neh, Aria-san?"

"Yes, Vongola Rain?"

"Call me Yamamoto.."

The woman nodded in agreeance, urging him to continue.  
"What have we all gathered here for? Why are we dressed all formal?"

She smirked and raised her hand to her lips.

"Hime-chan has graciously invited you to the inheritance ceremony. You should feel honoured."

Fists slammed down onto the table as Gokudera stood.

"Why are we waiting for her? It's unpleasant to leave esteemed guests waiting!"

"Shut up, Vongola drizzle.."

"Teme?! What did you just say."

"Omai..."

Gokudera was absolutely frazzled, a stern look from both Tsuna and Reborn made him sit and cover his face with one of his hands.

A sudden clap of hands drew the attention across the room. The one called Mako had an eerie grin spread across his face.

"Please stand and welcome the head of the Yura Famiglia...la Princessa de la cielo de Yura."

**Tsuna:**

I could feel my throat tightening. Descending the stairs, the mysterious Yura Boss was wrapped elegantly in a pale, shimmering iridescent dress. Pale colors danced around her frame as she walked slowly, the almost inaudiable click of her high heeled shoes tapping across the marble floors. Her long tresses were pulled to one side and loosely braided. Small whisps of hair danced in the glimmering light, her gloved hand brushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. Revealing dangling crystals. A different intracate mask lined the main parts of her features, her petite nose was the only thing allowed to be viewed apart from her striking eyes. I could sense a bit of familiarity in the air as she walked towards me. I felt a bluch sky rocket across my face as she gave me a small smile.

Reborn kicked my shin, and I stumbled. I fell in front of this silver and lilac clad woman. I could almost hear Reborn's patience snap. I tried to redeem myself, but a delicate hand was held out to me.

I heard the Yura Gaurdians tense in their seats, Mako paused in his retreival of me as I took the extended hand.

"A-arigato, Y-Yura-san."

"It's not a problem.. Dame-Tsuna."

That tone.. I knew that tone. I whipped my head up, and stared straight into those artic blue eyes. Without realizing it, my hands swept upwards as she closed her eyes. Our proximity made my heart beat so unbelievably fast. My fingers brushed the lace of her mask as I pulled it away gently.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach as the face that stared at me with such warmth, but with a tint of pain.

"K-kurai-s-san."

**Omniscent:**

From the murmur of that name, everything seemed to pause, and then move in incredible speeds. In Tsuna's hand was the mask that the silver haired girl had just been wearing. Hibari had lunged across the table at Riko, who ducked and flipped it on the unsuspecting other side.

Mako had whisked Kurai into his arms and placed her into the care of one Senri who dodged the punch Gokudera had flung towards his face.

Lambo scurried into Ryohei's waiting arms as Aria rushed passed to gather Kurai from Senri. Tsuna stood awe struck and was almost taken out by Gareki. Hibari spun and kicked Otona, who in turn blocked with one of his arms as he backflipped and sprung off a wall.

Riko darted passed the fighting Otona and Hibari and met with Aria as the two covered Kurai. Mako joined them as Gareki created a Mist barrier and flanked them. Riko avoided a dangerous punch by Ryohei and a swarm of bullets from Reborn.

Tsuna then snapped out of it.

"S-top it."

Everyone countiued fighting, he then lost all patience.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU." His voice boomed through the dining hall. Everyone paused, even Hibari and all laid their eyes upon the trembling boy before them.

"It's not enough is it? The pain the mafia brings? We're supposed to be discussing alliances... friendships.."

He looked up, his eyes wavering between orange and that kind honey color.

"I will not have my family acting like a bunch of kids." He hissed.

"No...let them fight."

The soft voice floated from behind the barrier. Kurai stepped forward, her hands lifted a fragment of her dress, and she began to tear it down the sides.

"Unless you'd rather face me?"

Tsuna shook his head fiercly.

"I won't fight with you."

"You wound me.. is it because I'm a girl?"

Another fierce shake of his head.

"No, because you're a friend."

"Yet, you ordered the betrayal of my late Grandfather, making me succeed the throne of the Yura Famiglia? Does my past surprise you, Tsuna? Kurai Yuriashimia.. boss of the Yura Famiglia. The black sheep, the wind that tangles your hair."

Hibari huffed, and stepped foward, only to be stopped by quick movements by both Otona and Aria. Their arms extended, palms up and hands uniform, small daggers laced between their fingers, aimed directly at Hibari's neck.

"This herbivore would not."

Kurai's eyes widened.

"He would not order something so cruel... he's too soft."

"He will prove it." Kurai's voice was low, barely a whisper.

"Fight me.. if you win, I'll believe you. Our families will become Allies.. but lose..."

No further words were needed to read the threat in her voice. Tsuna shivered.

Kurai stepped forward, and Tsuna flinched away. Her hand lifted passed his face, and then he felt her fingers brush his. She grasped the intracate lace mask, and tugged gently. Tsuna's figners released the material and she whispered into his ear.

_"Can I tell you a secret?"_

Tsuna's eyes widened with the utterance of the next words. He stood froazen in place as she walked away. Her Gaurdians falling into step with her. Aria grasped the shoulders of Kurai, who seemed to be shaking just slightly. Mako sent a glare that was read easily.

"Don't follow us."

Senri winked at Gokudera, who spat out a string of profanities. Hibari inclined his head towards Otona, who returned the gesture. Riko placed a sobbing Lambo into Chrome's arms. Gareki covered them in a cloak of mist and the dining room they had just been sitting in disappeared. Instead, they found themselves in the garden. Tsuna sank to his knees.

Reborn approached him slowly, and his eyes filled with concern at the whispered words that he barely caught from Tsuna's mouth.

_"Follow me. I promise, that this will be the last time you see my retreaing form. We fight to the death"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Pinkie's part:**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Just throwing that out there.**

**(http:*/)(hellolindsiexoxo.)( ) remove the () and the * to see the character sketches of the Yura Famiglia. :) You may have to scroll a little bit to find them, I haven't quite mastered how to link just one post. I worked diligiently them, just so ya'll would get a chance to see into my head. Hope you like them!**

**I'm currently working on 27OC artwork as well.**

**Sorry for the delay! I got super caught up in trying to complete the drawings for your viewing! This chapter will give an insight on the realtionship between Kurai and Hibari. Alright, so let's get this show on the road! Once again, thank you to all who reviewed, it really gets my creative juices flowing and makes me super eager to continue on with the story. Also, shoutouts to my recent favourites and story followers! I grin like a madwoman when I get those alerts in my inbox. I want to let you guys know that it truly means alot to me that you like these ideas that I'm spilling onto the page. ;.; **

_**This chapter brought to you by the tunes of Set/Light it on Fire or Try to set it on fire by G Dragon and a couple beautiful tunes by BEAST.**_

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Open Your Heart**

**Omniscent:**

In a manor, two families stirred. Both in anxiety as well as excitement. A battle was upon them, both sides somewhat unwillingly. A boy with caramel locks and deep, honey eyes starred off into space whilst an infant berated words bounced off of him and landed in an invisable pile of worries that currently surrounded him and clouded his already dense mind.

"Ne- Reborn."

The infant paused and raised a brow at the boy before him.

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?"

"D-do you think.. Kurai-san hates.. me?"

"Whose to say? She hasn't attacked you, and the date for the battle hasn't been set yet. But you should prepare yourself. After all, she's blaming you for the murder of her Grandfather, the ninth Yura Boss."

"That's where it doesn't add up...if she's the Tenth.. who has control right now."

Reborn tilted his fedora downward.

"You catch on a lot quicker than I let on. I must give you credit, I guess Hibari actually standing up for you must have made it out that something was utterly off."

Tsuna whirled around, "N-nani?"

"Kurai's father is currently warming the throne of the Yura Famiglia... Should I fill in the blanks for you? Or better yet.."

Reborn coaxed Leon out of a slumber and the chameleon shape shifted into a DVD. Reborn placed it into the disk reader, and pressed play. Tsuna sat on the edge of his bed and watched in horror as the truth was let out.

He saw the entirety of the meeting. Kurai's outright refusal, and then he watched her crumble. He saw her shaking shoulders and pain filled cries of sorrow.

"Enough."

Reborn strained to hear the words. He turned to his student, his bangs hiding his face. He heard a slow, strangled breath come from the boy, and hid a smirk as he watched his student go into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"This just got serious."

(linebreak)

Moonlight trickled through silk curtains as a form slept. Shallow breathing and a hardened expression replaced the usual peacfullness that would usually be incorporated with resting. A click and a soft wind entered the room as the balcony door opened quietly. A ruffle of clothing was barely audiable as a shadow crept into the room and made haste to blend into the wall.

The form that had been sleeping slowly sat up, bleary eyes scanning cautiously. The silver curtain of hair fell onto the shoulders as the girl then sat perched upon the edge of her bed. The sheets in an utter disarray as her fingers were loosely tangled in it. Her tired eyes scanned every corner of her room, before she huffed.

"I can sense you.. come on out, Hibari."

A responding huff answered her as one skylark retreated from the shadows and leaned against one of the bed posts.

"I'm suprised you made it all the way here.. Otona would have had a fit if he knew."

"We came to an, agreement of sorts."

The girl raised an eyebrow and stared. The one called Hibari snorted as he gave in and settled on the bed next to the girl. His playfulness abandoned as he stared deliberately at the woman before him. Her expression dazed, and a little lost.

"Kurai... why didn't you tell me, that the herbivore's little crowding may have been the cause.."

"Why didn't you tell me you were part of that crowding?" Her retort came quick and snapped out.

Hibari flinched inwardly; her tone shocked him, he would never openly admit it though. His eyes scanned the room as if looking for something to encourage him to continue on. He then found it. He reached behind the girl, who tensed at his proximity. He grabbed ahold of his make shift hostage, he placed it into the girl's hands and watched as her eyes slowly fell to the object in her hands. She smiled sadly as she turned the bear over in her hands and pulled it into her chest, hugging it tightly.

She sighed and turned to the skylark, her eyes brimming with an emotion she had become rather aquainted with recently.

"When this all over and done.. will.. will you still."

He gathered his knuckles and knocked her gently on the head.

"I told you, I'd always be there.. even if it means that that herbivore and his friends become the top of my to bite list, we made that childhood promise.." The last part was whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This brings back memories... doesn't it ky-chan..."

_(Linebreak, Hibari and Kurai's flashback, Kill this Love- Epik High)_

_**"Kuro-chi, kuro-chi, why do you want to be friends with me?"**_

Children chanted as they enclosed a little girl. Her form bent down, crouching knees and large glasses held firmly onto her face as the jeers were accompanied by seeking hands. Trying to tear away her glasses. The on looking teachers paid it no mind, thinking that the children were just playing a new game of some sort. In the preschool playground, nothing would help. The little girl bit her lips to hold in the words she so desperately wanted to shout. But she held back, because she really did want to be friends with these children.

"Herbivores... you're crowding." A small, yet calm voice said. The children scattered, some of them running to the ever watchful eyes of the teachers on duty. The girl remained in her position. Only to be dragged upward by said child.

"Herbivore..don't let others put you in an odd perdicament."

The girl blinked.. Herbivore? perdicament? Such large, grown up words.

"I-i'm Ku-kurai, Y-yuriashimia"

"I didn't ask for your name."

The little boy turned and began to stalk off, only to abruptly stop at the added weight on the right sleeve of his jacket. He turned and was met with bright, icy eyes swimming with a determination that both shocked and intrigued him. Her little cheeks puffed out in idignation.

"Hibari." He was suprised by the sound of his own voice.

The girl looked at him intently, "Hibari Kyoya..its my name."

The words were met with a bright smile as she nodded, her fingers loosening on the fabric of his jacket.

"Hibari, he is my friend!" Her little voice rang out with such happiness, he took a step back, suprised, and unwilling to deter her from her sudden spout of joy.

He then spoke; "Don't show that face to anyone else... I'll.. _I'll bite them_." His little hand resting over his eyes as he did his best to hide the smile threatening to split his face in two.

The girl tilted her head as the boy reach to retreive her fallen glasses. He placed them on her face and continued forward. Her tiny fingers looping once more into the fabric of his fleece jacket.

Her baby duckling act becoming more and more endearing to him as their friendship began to blossom.

*elementarty school*

There was a gathering of little boys and girls around a long, silver haired child. Her laughter infectious, but upon knowing her, it would sound forced and slightly strained. A young boy shook his head, steadied his shoulders and said cooly and evenly;

"Herbivores, you're crowding, move."

Studenets scrambled and the little girl released a sigh of relief. Her gaze lifted to the boy's and she smirked, her hands outstretched.

"Ky-ch-"

"Hibari."

"B-but, Ky-cha-"

"You will refer to me as Hibari in public, Kurai Yuriashimia."

She blew a raspberry, "So formal!"

He smirked in response, and handed her a wrapped package. She opened it and her face fell. She tied her hair back and puffed her chubby cheeks.

"I don't wannt wear these... they get me picked on."

"Would you rather that, or have them flock to you like early dogs in heat?"

Kurai slipped the thick rimmed glasses onto her face quickly, as though that was the only answer acceptable in this situation.

"How do I look?" She raised her eyebrows and did a semi-circle.

"Defenseless." came the bored reply.

Her cheeks puffed, "I was hoping for something a little less.."

"Honest?" A smirk there, not visible only heard in the voice.

"Urusai..." Her shoulders hunched up as she pouted at her friend.

_What a cute little creature_. Hibari smirked once more as they walked to the intersection before parting ways to their respectable schools. It would be later that day, that he would suprise her with something from the bottom of his heart. He could not wait until the end of the school day.

(linebreak- after that school day)

Hibari waited paitently for Kurai. He glanced down at his watch and his frown deepened. He then heard sniffles and he whirled around. His eye twitched and he dropped the back he had been carrying. He ran towards the sound and he gritted his teeth. There was a glimpse of silver underneath the hood of a coat, and it was unmistakable.

"Kurai!" He exclaimed.

The girl stopped walking and paled instantly.

"Hi-hibari-I...I.." Her tears fell harder as she ran towards the boy. Her hood falling to reveal her silver tresses crudely shorn and uneven. Hibari immediately met her halfway, suprised to find her arms wrapped tightly around him. His arms mimicking the motion as he settled them onto the bench and tried to calm to hiccuping girl. After five minutes of constant crying, and still not letting the skylark know what was wrong, the little girl had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Hibari had gathered the girl onto his back and made the trek to her home. He picked up his bags along with hers. His seething glare deterring anyone from approaching the pair.

Upon arriving, Hibari had been stubborn as to not leave the girl alone. He sat on the edge of the bed in the overly pink bedroom and waited until she came to. When those icy eyes opened, they were red rimmed and bleary from sleep. The girl sat up and crawled over to the boy, her head resting in his lap as he pet her head gently; much like one would with a scared kitten. He sighed and reached for something. A crinkle of a loose plastic bag resonated through the room, and he presented the little girl with a white bear. It's smiling face peered up at her, she looked questioningly at Hiabri, who in turn just settled it into Kurai's arms. He retreived a replica, this one black, however. He touched the paws of the bears, and the words, "By Your Side!" came from the two stuffed animals.

"As long, as long as we have these.. I'll be there for you."

The girl smiled and rested her head on the shoulder of the young boy.

"I'm glad, that I have Kyoya-chan by me.. like my big brother."

The boy frowned, but rested his cheek against the head of the girl,

"Hnn, yes I'm glad I'm here too.. little one."

_She moved shortly after the incident. Her parents were absolutely livid, and demanded she be removed from the school. They uprooted her, and moved her to Tokyo. Hibari was greatly saddened, but refused to admit it. They had exchanged phone numbers and email adressesses, It was a year later during a visit, did Kurai finally open up and tell him what had happened that day. He then decided to take the matters of making sure school rules were properly obliged into his own hands._

**To protect the weak, and to ensure the safety of all students. I will make sure that any criminals will be bitten to death.**

(linebreak, end of flashback)

**Otona:**

The annoyingly silent Vongola Cloud Gaurdian approached me. The nerve of this insolent man all but irritated me to no end. He suggested a deal. We trade posts temporarily. I suppose he has long since been an aquaintance to the Hime. I only agreed, in order to gain access to the Vongola leader. I stayed hidden, but what suprised me most, was the reaction of the Vongola leader. I could barely make out what played on the screen, but his demeanor changed.

I myself had left with the rest of the gaurdians after Hime-san had, so we missed what the Advisor and the current head had discussed with some of the allied leaders. I frowned as I caught a glimpse of Kurai sorrow ridden on the floor.

Who had taped this? My eyes scanned the two, one the sun arrabeleno, and two the Vongola Sky. Neither were present. I frowned. I would get to the bottom of this. As I turned to leave, I heard something curious from the screen. I paused and turned. The words I had picked up were as clear as day, but I could not piece together the entire conversation.. I would have to confiscate that tape.

**"..lie to her like that? Her grandfather wasn't murdered by the Vongola..."**

**"Silence, I'm tired of this family...lackeys! She's...replace them, think of the endless possibilities...will have!"**

**"Burn the truth, and cover up...evidence destroyed, the funeral...two days time. Alert the rest of the family."**

This certainly was an interesting turn of events. I couldn't help but frown as I thought of Kurai-sama. I wonder how she was faring with that Vongola Cloud. I snuck out of the room, missing the pair of obsidian eyes staring at my retreating back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Hey there! Did the last chapter kind of clarify why HIbari is so protective over Kurai? If not let me know, and I'll edit or add a seperate omake to let ya'll in to this mass I call a brain. Anyone get a chance to look at the character sketches? I also made a temporary cover image, I've got a better one in the works right now.**

**Second update for you guys today!**

**Aside from that, thank you once again to everyone who has taken the time out of their day to leave this story a review or a follow. I cannot express the gratitude I feel. I'm trying to get this update in, because I am honestly unsure as to when I will be able to get another one in, thanks for being so patient! You guys really rock!**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Without a Shadow of a Doubt**

**Omniscent:**

A shadow overlapped another in the cooridor of the estate. A given huff and a responsive growl were the greetings. They passed one another, a slight nod in reckognition of the other. Both males smirked before going down the hall to their proper famiglia. A slight tap tap of shoes were the tell tale way of retreating forms.

One Yura Cloud Gaurdian paused in front of his Boss's door. A soft knuckle tap, and a gentle voice bid him to enter.

"Oyasumi, Otona-kun. Is everything alright?" A petite girl asked, standing from her bed, the grey nightgown she wore sweeping across her knees as she tip toed over to her gaurdian with grace. He knelt before her, and her hands laid on his shoulders before he stood. She tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face. He noticed the way she held a white bear to her chest in a childish way. He smirked at the cute gesture.

"Hime-sama... unfortunately, I have news to deliver to you. It may or may not pretain to the upcoming Vongola you currectly are housing."

She clicked her tongue and then frowned deeply. Otona reached and flicked her gently on the forehead.

"A Princess should not carry such a face."

She huffed and walked over to her desk, setting the bear down on the surface before sitting in the leather chair. She flipped on the nightstand lamp and turned towards Otona.

"I'm waiting for your report Otona-kun."

He then recited everything he had seen just previously, not missing how his boss's face did not change. She inclined her head, and her hand slowly reached for her temple. The opposite hand repeating this as she rotated them slowly. Otona bowed and too his leave; knowing better than to linger. If Kurai-sama had questions, she would page him from his chambers. Just as he reached the door however;

"Otona.."

He paused, turning back to look at the silver haired princess.

"Hai, Hime-san?"

"Arigato...goziamassu."

"Was not a problem.. twas thanks to the Vongola Skylark... he suggested it..the deal."

Kurai looked up at him fondly.

_I would not blame him, even I have abandoned my aloof nature to stay near this woman._

"Please let the Vongola know, I've decided on a battle date.. Two days. I will let them know how it's going to work. If Tsunayoshi decides to let his Gaurdians fight, or if it will just be the two of us."

Otona noddded, and then paused..

"Why not both.. Hime-san?"

She whirled around to face her Cloud.  
"I don't want to force you to fight in my.."

"We are your friends, are we not? We are to protect you are we not? Let us stand by you... Let us support you." Otona had surface near the silver haired Yura Hime. She looked up at him, eyes glassy.

"I...I just..dont want to endager those who are important to me..if something were to happen."

Otona snorted and collected the trembling girl into his arms. He then whispered into her ear,

"We are here for you, many choose to dispose of us, but to be treasure in itself is an honor."

His voice then rose slightly as he said,

"Isn't that right, minha?"

A shuffling of feet was heard from the hall. In entered Mako, Riko and Gareki, sheepish grins on their faces for being caught.

"We were worried...after that Vongola Cloud left, but you were laughing, saa, I guess it was alright." Riko started. Kurai sniffed and then bowled right into her male gaurdians, a snicker was heard from the doorway, Aria standing, her fan in place hiding her cheshire grin.

"Oto-kun is right though, hime-chan. We are all here for you. What type of Gaurdians would we be if we didn't step in? You're our trump card, strongest of all of us;" Otona huffed but a glare from Senri shushed him for the moment.

"You guys..." Kurai's voice faltered as they all stood around her as Aria put her back into bed. Her hand lingered on the silver tresses as she leaned and placed a motherly kiss upon the girl's forehead.

"We will place your orders into action, hime. No worries. I'll wake you in the morning, and we will deliver your message. Rest now, hime-chan." The girl smiled and turned over in the newly realigned sheets. Thankful for the people in her life.

She had been entrusted with people far more precious than the idea of friends. She had been given actual friends, ones who cared genuinelly for her well being. Her thoughts lingered and then shifted to that of Tsunayoshi, and Hibari. Her smiled faded into a peaceful frown as her thoughts descended.

She would reconcile this. Whether or not she was going to end this tirade with her heart in tact or not.

(linebreak)

**Tsuna:**

A light tap came from the center door. I crossed the threshold and timidly opened it. I was greeted with the gentle smiling face of Riko. I blinked and he tilted his head, as if asking permission to enter the circular room. I nodded and moved to the side, wary of the pairs of eyes watching this transaction. He spoke in soft whispers, and I could feel my eyes widenen, and then they hardened near the end of his shpeal.

"With that, I bid you a well rested night, Vongola Decimo."

I nodded to him, he inclined his head in the general direction of my Gaurdians, and in return a few doors closed. As he turned to leave, I heard a growl. I peered down the hall behind Riko and paused. Hibari was just outside the door, and he pushed his way passed both Riko and I. He kept walking until he came to the door that he had claimed.

He whipped around, a scowl on his face as he spoke.

"I tried to clarify your crowding intentions.. hopefully it puts a foothold in the avalanche you caused."

He turned then, and his door opened and closed with a small click. I blinked, and tried to process what he had just said.

Avalanche? Foothold? Why was he so angry, actually...where the hell had he been all this time? I paled at the thought of that. I felt a sturdy hand pat my gently on the shoulder and turned to see the retreating form of Riko, his hand up and a peace sign waving in dismissal. I slouched, only to be kicked by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, you heard the Yura Sun.. get rest. We have a big day tomorrow with Kurai and her Gaurdians."

I sighed and closed the threshold door. It was going to be a long, restless night. It only worsened as I tried to drift to sleep. Riko's words haunting my thoughts as well as Kurai's declaration of a fight to the death. I shivered beneath my blankets. My hands rested behind my head as I stared at the ceiling in my room.

"Kami...just what..what have I gotten myself into?"

(linebreak)

**Omniscent:**

Daylight streamed in through the windows in one Yura Famiglia Boss's window. The gentle warmth that came from the glass brushed the girl's face. Her eyelids fluttered open as she anticipated the hand that was slowly reaching for her face. She smiled up at the black haired woman, who retracted her hand, the other holding her kimono sleeve back. The returning smile jsut as warm as she helped the silverette out of the large bed, handed her a small pile of clothes and gestured her to the joint bathrrom.

"I'll meet you in the dining hall, Kurai-chan, Mako will be in in about twenty minutes to tame that fluffy mess on your head."

Said silverette retorted by sticking her tongue out as she retreated into the bathroom, and stripped down. She sank graciously into the warm waters and made haste to wash and rinse her body. As soon as she had secured her clothes in place and wrapped a towel around her head to assist in drying her hair, came a timid knock on her bedroom door.

She strode across the room, closing the distance between the bathroom and the bedroom door. She swung it open and called out as she made her way back to the bathroom;

"What will it be today, Mako? I'm thinking a frenchbraid, so that after the invitation and discussion with the Vongola; I can then begin sparring with Otona to prepa-" She turned when she heard no response. She stopped dead in her tracks and paled. Her icy eyes grazed the floor, and then snapped up to ensure that the reality of whom was standing before her.

"T-tsuna...y-"

"Kurai...we need to talk." His honeyed eyes were replaced with an agressive orange. Kurai had seen these eyes..they were the ones that had haunted her.. plagued her dreams ever since she had witnessed them on that screen..after her father had told her about her grandfather. The flames of the sky dancing on his forehead had her momentarily mezmorized.

She was supposed to be cool... calm.. collected. But here she was faltering over her words in front of the man she was to fight. To avenge the death of her beloved grandfather. Her facade crumbling with each stuttered sylable that fell from her lips.

"Y-you... came all the way to my chambers.." She tried to keep her tone even, but the reality of her words then sunk in.

Kurai then felt her cheeks grow hot. Her private chamber..She then thanked the gods that she was properly dressed, but she suddenly became frightfully aware of her attire. Short shorts hugged her legs as garters held up her knee high socks. A baby doll top shifted elegantly against her curves in fragments of white and black with a pale pink bow wrapped just under her bust, arms bare save for a pair of white half gloves. Her hands dropped in an attempt to cover more of her thighs.

Her blush was mimicked by none other than the Vongola Decimo. Tsuna had also become aware of the outfit that clung to Kurai's form. He couldn't help but gawk at her. Since discovering that she was the Yura Famiglia's head, he had realized that he had never really looked at her, not had he really had a chance to do so. He tried to cover his stares, by starting the conversation that had prompted him to come all the way across the estate.. He thanked his Hyper Intuition that it lead him directly to her.

"Mou..I wanted..to talk to you in private..I mean..that's okay isn't it?"

Kurai nodded, but then added, "B-but you didn't have to come all the way to my _private_ chambers.. Otona...or Senri..if they see-"

"See what, Hime-chan?" a deep barritone sounded. A loud slam of a door sounded, and Senri found his princess braced against the bathroom door. He was followed by Mako as he scanned the room. Her face was flushed as he watched the girl as she slowly slid down the door and landed in a tangle of limbs onto the floor.

"H-hime?!"

He ran over to the girl, and placed a hand to her heated forehead, his expression suddenly quite anxious;

"Are you alright?! Do you feel faint?"

Kurai merely shook her head and cradled her face in her hands and shook her head violently.

"I-i'm fine, fine! Don't f-fuss!"

Senri looked at her incrediously. But nodded his agreement as he stood, pulling her up gently. He gestured for Mako to being the girl a chair, which he obliged in doing so. His eyes twitched as he watched Mako slide fingers through the silver tresses as she mumbled something about a french braid. Senri heard something coming from the closed door of the bathroom, and strode over to the door; just as Mako finished his minstrations with Kurai's hair. The silver haired girl flew past Senri and blocked the door.

"T-there's a suprise...in there..I can't have you.. scaring it."

Senri's eye twitched as Mako cooed about how cute the Princess was. He made a move to go around the girl, but her pointed glare rooted him to the spot.

"I'll meet you two in the dining hall, I wanna... freshen up a little."

Mako huffed, words along the lines of, his greatest work and she wasn't proud to show the world. Kurai face palmed and then the light bulb blinked. She smirked evily as she spoke.

"It's.. a _girl_ thing."

The two men paled, and quickly retreated the young Yura's bedroom. She sighed in relief, checking to enusre that the door to her room was abandoned of any post. She slammed the door shut and yanked the bathroom door open.

She was greeted with the sheepish grin of one Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, sitting on her vanity chair, twiddling his thumbs. His regular honey colored eyes looking up at her as her lips twitched. She hauled the boy of of the powder room and then checked the hall. She turned, a glare rising.

"After this, I will suprised if I don't kill you.." she mumbled. Tsuna paled and then began to spout apologies. Kurai waved him off as he bagan to quiet down.

"Just what did you want to talk about, that could not be said in fron of everybody else?" Her brow raised elegantly with a slight titch of annoyance.

Tsuna looked down at his shoes, as if they suddenly were the most intersting thing in the eloquent room. Kurai's eye twitched as she forced his chin up.

"I wanted to.. clarify.. certain points.."

"Oh? Pray tell what these points are?"

"I wanted," He took a step forawrd unconciously, his eyes never leaving hers, orange swimming in determined honey, "to tell you, that I accept whatever terms you gave me the other day.. but..I want you to know that, even if I end up dying..I.."

He looked away as she tilted her head, her heart was pounding in her chest. His head snapped up, and he regretted not being able to say the next words.

"I just wanted you to know, that no matter what, I would always, be your friend."

In his head were the words he had wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to even whisper in the presence of the silver haired woman. Kurai's face fell and Tsuna did not miss the facial changes. He turned and left her quarters, making his way down the hall, and uncharacteristic fit of rage hit him. It started in the pit of his heart and then exploded through his veins. He gritted his teeth and began to take deep breaths as he made his way to the dining hall to await Kurai. He was greeted warmly by his Gaurdians and he took in the faces of the Yura Gaurdians, standing in wait for their lady. He shook his head and was seated, waiting as well for the guest of the manor.

He didn't know that Kurai had slumped onto the floor once he had retreated. Her legs shaking as she had seen the change in his verbal resolve.. She sensed that he had more to say, but felt his cowardice swarm the room as he retreated.

"I won't let you see me retreat anymore, Tsunayoshi.." She punched the floor, "But don't let me see yours!" she exclaimed as she climbed to her feet, biting back the tears that she wanted so much to let go. She slowly made the way to the dining hall. Her cold facade neatly in place as she confidently strode to the head of the table. At an incline of her head, her gaurdians were seated.

"In two days time, as I am sure you are aware. Will be the battle for your innocence as well as our promised allegiance to your Famiglia." her voice was smooth, even and unwavering. Her gaze drifted to Tsuna, and then snapped to Reborn.

"It will be elemental flame versus elemental flame. I hope you all will take neccassary precautions to prepare for this battle."

Tsuna paled. "I t-thought it would be just y-you and I?!"

Kurai smirked coldly, "I'm a woman..I tend to change my mind. Enough chit chat, let us eat and then begin training. The first battle will be Storm, followed by Rain, Cloud, Lightning, Mist, Sun and then lastly, la Cielo."

Each Gaurdian smirked at their counterpart. This was definitely getting serious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Why hello there; it's me again! It's time to begin the fighting sequences! I'm not too keen on this type of writing, but I've got a couple of chances to get it right! Please let me know what you think so I can improve! Alright; once again Shout Outs to everyone who has started to follow this story! Thank you so much! I think after this, and my Kuroshitsuji story; I might stop writing OC stories. They're not really popular. Gomen!**

**This chapter will be the Yura Famiglia's training.**

**Does anyone think a Vongola training chapter would be beneficial?**

**Following that will be the Storm Battle. Is anyone excited? Please drop a review on your way out- they help motivate me to update on my days off. :)**

**Aside from that, let's get this show on the road!**

**Onward!**

**Chapter: When The Sky Opens**

**Omniscent:**

A loud clang ricocheied from the sound proof walls. A raven haired man sent fists flying towards a petite girl who in turn spun out of the way of them. Her hair pulled into a braid and a look of utter determination spread across her face. Dirt and shallow scratched marked her clothes and exposed skin. She winced in pain as she lefted herself off of the ground. Only to find the same man appear before her and send a fierce kick to her back that sent her tumbling to the ground at an alarming rate. Some of the viewers winced for her as she collided with the ground, whilst other aplauded. She had landed feet first, a defensive stance as she attacked then. Her hands enclosed in a brilliant orange that resembled a half glove. The appearance shifted into that of twin crecent moon sickles that held flaming chains attached to delicate bracelets on her wrists. The raven haired man put his hands up a mischevious smirk rising on his features, before he stepped forward, a silver haired man stepped between them.

"Otona- if you cause Hime-chan any real damage that Riko cannot fix in five minutes, I will step in and crush you."

Otona blinked, and then laughed, "I woulnd't dream of it. I'mjsut terribly excited. It's the first time I've been allowed to witness Hime-sama using her sickles. I'm teeming with excitement. Is that so wrong?"

"Otona, you shouldn't voice that sadistic side of you, it's very unbecoming." The girl deadpanned.

Otona shrugged, his battle stance deepening. A purple vapor surrounded him as he summoned his flames and proceeded to attack Kurai. He came close to her, and she flipped backwards, steadying herself.

"What can I say, I'm a predator." With that he lunged, taking off from his place and landing neatly in front of the woman, the silver haired man standing in his place, shaking his head. Words mumbled along the lines of, "Sadistic and Stupid" being a dangerous combination. A chuckle came from an ink haired woman as she leaned against a wall, a blonde man sitting cross legged near her, his hands in his hair as he watched.

"Kurai-samaaa!" A brown haired man moaned, his fear mainly for the braid that flashed out as she turned. Afraid for it to be snipped; it would be a shame to see that gorgeous hair become short.

Kurai tch'd and spun once more, her sickles slicing through the ari easily as Otona blocked with equal if not better grace. Their skin almost touched several times, Kurai landed a kick to Otona's ribs and simmutaneously, he had punched her in the face. Her face stung as she spat a small amount of blood. Her grin rising into something much scarier.

She spread her blood onto the tip of each sickle, the flames growing.

"I'll show you something that not even my Father has seen. Take notes guys!" With a slight incline of her head towards her remaining Gaurdians, Kurai began spinning. The orange flames condesing and flaring out. A slight floral appearance replaced the girl as she spun, the chains of her sickles flowing out like vines.

"Sky Flower."

Kurai paused, one arm outstretched towards the ceiling, and the other posed palm down towards the floor, and dropped her top fist to the floor changing the initial position. It crumbled and the chains multiplied, encasing Otona and throwing him to the ground. The Gaurdians stared in shock as Otona cried out, something he never did. The chains tightened and then constricted, lifiting Otona as Kurai smirked.

"Still excited?"

"Heh, tickled, honestly." He managed to speak out.

Kurai pat Otona's head and with a snap of her fingers the chains released him, disappearing along with her crescent sickles. She twirled around, and Otona caught her braid, pulling her back. He stood, her back arched beneath his fingers and she blushed as he pulled her hair to his mouth and kissed it.

"I'll follow you, without a doubt into battle."

She stood dumbfounded as Otona pat her head and walked away, without a limp in his step to be replaced by the silver haired man who had offered to step in just prior.

Kurai smiled, "Senri."

He nodded and began stretching. The sandy haired blonde jogged up to Kurai and began to heal her using his sun flames. He hmm'd and hnn'd at her injuries and a stark glare was shamelessly thrown in the direction of the raven haired troublemaker; who in turn shrugged it off as he grinned ear to ear. The look in itself was disconcerting.

"Hime-san, is it really alright for all of us to spar with you? You're going to get really tired.."

Kurai smiled at Senri as she thanked the man, Riko for healing her.

"That's why my battle is last. I'll be able to recoop whilst you guys take turns."

Senri nodded his head, and then persued.

"I don't want to hurt you. Really. That's unheard of from a right hand."

Kurai smiled sadly, "But not in the mafia. There are lots of betrayals."

Senri blached, "I would never-"

Kurai placed a hand up in dismissal and smiled, in hopes of wiping that troubled face from her friend. Senri had looked at her with a look of fondness, and then Kurai spoke;

"I know, prove it to me with your strength! I want to see this hidden power my Grandfather said that my chosen Gaurdians have!"

Something seemed to have awaken in Senri, and his determination sparked. His lack of hesitation was rather evident as his stance deepened and the slowness of the breaths he took as he prepared himself to fight his Boss.

Senri then rushed Kurai, fists blocked by legs and twists and turns. Senri jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked at Kurai, who in turned blocked it with her arms crossed in front of her. She smirked and then lunged back

"You scolded Otona for his antics," A fist came flying towards her face, her head bobbed in the opposite direction just in time, "yet you're fighting just as hard if not more!"

Senri returned her words with a snort. The last close quarters they had shared in the tiny fist exchange left a little over seven feet between them in the traing facility. Kurai began to rush at Senri, until she felt his storm flames flaring; he then seemed to ball them up onto the tips of his index, pointer and thumb; and then pointed them directly at Kurai.

"Sudden Spark." A bright red beam shot from his fingertips and Kurai barely dodged it. She gasped as the heat from the blast scorched her skin just in the proximity in itself. Otona shook his head.

"Was that neccassary Senri? I didn't use my flames to that extent.."

"You underestimated her, hence why you got your ass handed to you." He ground out as he tilted his head to the side, a satisfying crack resonated from it, he repeated the process, with the same result.

Otona shrugged at this, "But I used enough to get her serious. We want to get her confident in our skills, not frightened of them to the point where she wouldn't want us to use them. She's still friends with some of the Vongola; or have you forgotten?"

Senri snorted and recharged his beam, Kurai's smirk however left him slightly flustered as she appeared behind him.

"Vast Sky."

Her fingerstips danced across his shoulders, and he immediately felt paralyzed. He dropped to his knees and Kurai pat his head.

"Didn't take long there. Whose next?"

The room was instantly filled with laughter. Riko pulled Senri up and the raven haired woman stepped up.

"I'll spar with you next, Kurai-chan!"

Kurai nodded in response and waited for Riko to finish healing the burnt skin that Senri had caused. She flexed her arm and stretched her shoulders.

She winked at Riko, "You're up next after Aria!"

She turned her gaze and peered over at the man who was leaning against the wall, his green dress shirt wrinkled as he was slightly hunched forward.

"Mako, after Riko it's you."

A lavendar hair man then stepped into the room, seemingly materializing out of nowhere. His smirk was large as Kurai rolled her eyes. Her annoyance was thickly coated with a fond demeanor as she retorted.

"I won't fight you, Gareki. You know better than anyone else that your skills are fine." He nodded and settled himself near the one name Mako. Kurai inclined her head and made her way to the center of the room once more, she jumped a couple of times before once more assuming her stance. Aria fixed her kimono sleeves, and then placed her index fingers and thumbs together. Her expression serene as she waited for the go. Upon the signal, Kurai charged and Aria smiled.

Kurai was just centimeters away from her best friend's face until she felt as though she couldn't move. She blinked in surprise as Aria smirked. Her mouth tilted to the side as an eyebrow elegantly arched. She reomved her left hand from the bridge of her fingers and snapped her wrist to the right. Kurai's body mimcked the movement as a rush of water appeared, resembling a tidal wave carrying her. Kurai then slammed into the opposite wall. Her breath instanly knocked out of her as she cried out in pain. The kimono clad woman ran towards her, her wooden shoes silent as she positioned herself above Kurai, a silver dagger was then held to her throat. Kurai did her best not to gulp, the dull end touching her skin ever so gently as Aria backed off.

Gareki, Senri and Otona stood with slacked jaws. Their Sky Princess had just been defeated so easily, with little to no effort from the Rain Gaurdian. Kurai laughed full heartedly as Aria lent her a hand to stand. The silver haired girl leaned forward slightly, favoring her right side which took the impact of the wall. Aria lead her friend over to the stool to the side of the room. Kurai chuckled in an exhausted manner.

"Without your fans, and you still kicked my ass... Scary."

Aria smiled, pat her best friend on the cheek and announced she was going to begin dinner. She passed Senri, who threw himself out of the way without a second glance. He blinked and Otona laughed nervously as Aria looked over her shoulder, a mischevious smirk playing on the edges of her mouth.

Riko blinked before he walked over to Kurai's sitting form. She was fanning herself, a small smile on her face. He looked at her questioningly and them peered over at Mako. Who in turn waved his hands in defiance. An internal coversation being shared between the two men using only their eyes.

**Mako, spar her next.**

_Are you out of your damn mind?_

**No, I don't want to push her into a further exhaustion.**

_You think I want that responsibilty? I'm a stylist, I make her beautiful, not bloodied!_

Riko snorted, resulting in a curious glance from Kurai, whose half lidded eyes were a tell tale sign of the end of the sparring sessions. Riko shook his head, pointed at Mako and gestured for him to come over to their position immediately. Said man rolled his eyes, pushed off from the wall and reluctantly made his way over to the duo.

Riko sat Kurai upright, as she was leaning over the stool, her back propped up by the joined wall; and helped her stand. He wrapped one of her arms over Mako's shoulders, and lifted her, bridal style, into the arms of Mako. Upon holding his boss this way, Mako couldn't help buy smirk. Senri and Otona would kill to be in the position. To add to his point, he laid his head to the side, her head tucking under his chin as he carried her. A triumphant smirk on his face as he passed the two in the doorway, his tongue darted out as he exited the room. The two men were fuming as they followed him to Kurai's room, to ensure that he wouldn't do anything indecent to the lovely girl.

Upon the exit of the other memebers, Riko turned towards Gareki, a mirrored smirk between the two.

"Spar?"

Riko nodded, removing his yellow cardigan, leaving only his white undershirt tucked into his black slacks. Gareki smiled, moving to the center of the room. It was a good thing that Kurai had the ability to dip into the family's funds, for after the damages these two were more than likely to cause, it would be needed.

On the other side of the estate, Kurai groaned as she felt the sudden shake of the mansion as she sat on the edge of her bed, her side being patched by Aria, gentle hands keeping her in place, as Otona searched for a fresh change of clothes after shaking her hair free of the braided pieces.

"Tell those idiots to stop." She pulled her hands to her face and shook her head in disappointment.

Aria smirked as Otona full out chuckled. Senri obliged as he darted out of the room, a smirk on his face as he raced down the cooridors, Mako at his heels. It had been a while since they'd had such fun, and the sparring, as well as the upcoming battle was a perfect oppertunity for them to let go of the pent up energy that they had coarsing through their veins.


End file.
